Dangerous Attraction
by Dawnchaser
Summary: Orlaith, a priestess seeking redemption in the eyes of Darnassas finds comfort in the enemy's embrace. Kayalos, a paladin at the top of his game, is strangely attracted to her, but swore to exterminate the Alliance.
1. Part 1: Sanity

1-

A sunny, and warm day on the harbor. A boat, approaching Darnassas cut through the choppy waters of the ocean. The trees on the land grew larger, and wisps were now in view to the boat. The boat slowed as it approached the dock, and stopped with a small jolt. A bell rang, notifying the passengers that the short voyage from Darkshore. Orlaith, a petite night elf priestess, came out of her daze from the bow of the ship. She slung her bags over her shoulders, and started on her way to her home island of Teldrassil. Her walk was sluggish and slow. She had just returned from Outland, finishing every quest available and helping her comrades in battle against the ruthless Horde. The battles were bloody and the refugees of Illidan and the red-flagged enemy were heartbreaking. She worked beside them, healing each and every one she could. Orlaith was drained. Her family had wrote her a letter to return home for a while, to try and recharge before setting off to Northrend, to now face The Lich King and those tainted by the Scourge.

Orlaith sighed, and used a free hand to brush her white hair out of her eyes. She always kept it short, pulled into a ponytail so she could bend over and get close to her patients to hear their last words and wishes. Many of them kept her in the Lower City's tavern late at night on some occasions. However, it was the captain's orders to leave Outland to find another method of self-medication other than alcohol. It was her parent's suggestion to come home and seek help from the druids. Since she had no where else to go, Orlaith followed their advice. She walked down the dock, as the planks clicked and creaked under her footsteps. She reached the other side, and began to mount up, when a male voice called her name in the distance. She looked up to see, Kaliden, her warrior older brother running up to meet her on his mount.

"Kal!" Orlaith shouted in surprise, as he got off and stood next to her. The last time she heard from her brother was a letter from a few weeks ago when he was battling Sindragosa in Icecrown Citadel. He pulled her close into a warm embrace, and she let her head fall on the hard, cold plate of his breast piece. She breathed in the smell of her brother, but it was different from the last time she hugged him.

"Lei," he smiled at her as he pushed her back to look at her. "You've grown taller! And, um, you look a lot older." His smile faded, as his thumb pulled down the dark circles under her left eye.

"Yes well," she slapped his hand out of the way, shrugging the comment off, "I've got so many boyfriends these days, I just can't keep up with them all. They keep me up all night"

"Well," he changed the subject, "I bet you're wondering why I'm here."

"Yeah," she said, "I mean, how did you get away from your guild? Don't they need you right now?"

"They gave me some time off. Mom and Dad wrote to me, saying you were coming home for some R & R. So, I asked for a week off. Luckily, they had someone to fill in my spot for this week." He smiled, "I said I had to whip my kid-sister into shape so she can start healing for us," He grabbed her into a headlock, and started rubbing his knuckles profusely on her scalp.

"By the light!" Orlaith screamed, the plate digging into her skull, "That hurts!" She struggled against him, but her brother finally let her go, and mounted up. He stuck his tongue out at her, blew a raspberry, and ran off towards the city. She cursed under her breath, but inside really missed her brother's antics. She mounted up, with a half smile, and took after him.

2-

"So Lei," Her father, a retired warrior, started up the conversation at the dinner table in their apartment in Darnassas, "I hope your journey was pleasant to get here." He passed bread around to his wife, a retired huntress, and she took a loaf to throw to her pet, Mookie, the Frostsaber Pride Watcher. Orlaith nibbled on her bread, and thought.

"It wasn't pleasant, but it was okay."

"So, how long do you think you'll need to get on your feet again?" Her mother asked. Her brother groaned.

"I'm not sure, Mom. Whenever I get approval from The High Priestess again."

"Darling," her father began, gently, "stay as long as you need to."

Orlaith nodded. It was a nice gesture, but not an admirable decision to stay in Outland when her friends and brother went off to Northrend. It was a little disconcerting to her family name when she was still there after a year. Now, it was shameful for being released from the Outland forces after almost two years of service with a psychiatric evaluation. She was never the star child her brother was, bringing back glittering gems and titanium ore back from his conquests, stacks of gold, and wonderful, charming females of the Alliance. Orlaith chose to be a priestess because her parents could never heal. When she started it brought her such joy that she belonged in a group, and the group needed her to function. Now, she didn't know anymore.

"I think I'll go out for a walk around the city." Orlaith said, standing up. She didn't look for approval to her parents, she just left the apartment, and started wandering the streets of the beautiful city. The sparkling pools, the cool alabaster under her slippers, and the nature around her made her feel safe. The Horde weren't outside, killing the guards, nor was Illidan sending his special forces to reek havoc upon the local inn. It was calm. Orlaith strolled to a dock, where she removed her slippers, hiked up her robes, and let her smooth, silvery skin be caressed by the clean waters of Darnassas. She looked up to the twilight sky, and breathed deeply. She was interrupted by the sound of clashing swords, and the sound of a dying night elf. Her ears tingled with the haunting sound, shaking it off. Her memories were coming back to haunt her.

Suddenly, guards ran past her, and an alarm was sent out throughout the city. She stood up in awe, watching as the night elves came out armed, and ready to fight. She ran to her family's apartment, where her brother was unsheathing his sword and armed his shield.

"Kal!" She cried, as he ran past her into the mob of Horde, slowly pushing past the guards, making their way to The High Priestess. She started to go upstairs, when her mother and father came sprinting down towards her. Her mother shoved her staff into her hands.

"Go." She said, spinning her daughter around and shoving her towards the action. Orlaith's eyes grew wide as she watched the bloodshed, while her fellow night elves fell into the water, along with a few tauren and other Horde members. She ran towards the front, and initiated her psych scream, fearing a few of them into the water, as her comrades ran after them to finish the stragglers off. She saw her brother fighting a mage, and then he went of spinning into the crowd, a spell he called, Whirlwind. She put her bubble on him and started healing her brother, throwing other bubbles on other comrades. She fought until she ran out of mana, and she realized she didn't have the spellpower to keep her strong brother healed.

"Move!" A druid tree screamed at her, pushing her out of the way, and started to heal the small Alliance army. She fell on her knees, and she looked up, as the Horde started pushing their way through. Orlaith had failed. She watched her mother kill off an undead rogue, and her father deal the finishing blow to an orc warlock. She was on her knees, in the dirt, and out of mana. Other night elf healers came to take her place. Orlaith crawled towards the battle, hoping that if she got out of combat she could drink. That's when it happened.

A male blood elf paladin stood in front of her, ready to deal the crushing blow with his giant maces. She screamed in protest, forcing herself to her feet, and she took out her wand. The paladin took a few hits, and then came back with a strong stun. She felt weaker, but tried to get closer to him to smack him with the wand itself. He hit her again, and she fell to the ground, cold. Her last vision before blacking out was the blood elf laughing at her.

3-

Orlaith's eyes slowly fluttered, as she saw a blurred vision of her brother leaning over her.

"Lei?" His hand reached out to touch her forehead. "She's awake," he shouted, looking up and across from her.

"K-Kal?" She moaned, squirming to try and sit up. But her head was throbbing in piercing pain, she stopped.

"Lei, don't move." Kaliden warned.

"Orlaith, my dear," her father came in and kneeled beside her. "We thought we might have lost you."

"Lei, you were out for three days. What on earth happened?" Kaliden inquired.

"I," she began, her throat begging for water, "could I have a sip of water please?" Her brother handed her a glass. She gulped it, greedily.

"Slow down," he gently took it from her. She gave it up, and sighed. This was pretty pathetic. She forced herself to sit up, even through the pain. "Whoa, there." Kaliden began.

"Kal, back off," She made out, though her head was spinning. She hung her head to catch her breath. He backed away, showing her his palms.

"Lei, can you tell us what brought you down? Can you describe who it was?"

"Yeah," she said. "It was a paladin."

"What did he look like?" Her father demanded.

"How do you know it was a male?" She asked. Her father pursed his lips together, and scratched at his now-graying top knot. "Well, he was kinda tall, blood elf, he had long dark blonde hair, pulled back into like a loose ponytail."

"By the light," her father whispered. "That's the paladin we think has been running these recent bands. His name is Kayalos. We saw you fighting him."

"Kayalos?" She crinkled her nose. "Strange name."

"It doesn't matter what his name is," Kaliden snapped. "Lady Whisperwind is in critical condition, thanks to that paladin." Orlaith's expression grew grim. One more person she could have saved if she went off to Northrend like a good priestess should. The room grew quiet, and Orlaith stood up, and started packing her items that she had laid out before dinner with her family a few nights ago.

"Lei," Kaliden said softly. "You don't have to go."

"I'm not going because I've disappointed the family again, or because I made you cross." She stated. "I'm going because I'm going to find this blood elf, and kill him." Her words could have frozen the entire Barrens, from north to south.

"Orlaith," her father began, "it's a fool's mission." He stood up.

"I am a fool father," she whirled around to face the males of the family. "I am a fool for falling in love with a home I cannot protect. I am a fool for every life decision I have made up to this point." She turned back to packing her things. "But now I will stop being a fool. I will bring you this blood elf. I will bring him to you alive, so he might feel the wrath of the Alliance." Something tugged inside of her. She was no killer, she was a healer. But something bigger was tugging at her, too. She shrugged it off.

"Orlaith," Kaliden began, "This is the Horde we are talking about. If you even make it past the Eastern Plaguelands without the Undead eating you alive, you won't stand a chance against the guards of Silvermoon.

"I never said I had to go to Silvermoon to draw him out. I'll find him." She said. "And I'll be back with his hands tied, following behind my stormsaber." She shoved her last few items into her bags and threw them on her shoulders. "Nothing you say will stop me."

"I think this is going to be very good for you, daughter," a voice spoke up from the doorway. Her mother stood tall, her braided navy hair falling to her hips, one hand on her polearm, the other hand at her hips, and Mookie at her heels. "Go bring us Keyalos." Her glare of hatred burned in her eyes as she spoke.

"Thank you, Mom," Orlaith sighed. "I will not fail." She grabbed her staff, and her mother moved out of the way for her daughter to pass. She took a look at her brother and father, still astonished, but knew when they were defeated.

"Good luck, sis," Kal murmured. She nodded, and walked out of her room, out of the apartment and back to the docks of Teldrassil.

4-

Orlaith shuffled through the traffic of Ironforge, her feet clicking on the hard metal floors, and trying not to trip over the dwarves and gnomes. She made her way from the Great Forge to the Deeprun Tram, where the knee-high people ran rampant. She had a name, from her mother as she departed.

"_His name is Sporky. He's a mage with a full gray beard, but he's a great underground engineer. He can make you anything you could ever want." Her mother had said. "Here," she gave her daughter a piece of paper. "That's all you need to know to access our bank account." Orlaith looked in her hand, and looked up at her mother, lips parting as if to thank her, but the words didn't come out. "What are you doing still standing there?" She demanded. Orlaith nodded and rushed down the stairs._

Orlaith shuffled to an office, where a few gnomes concentrated on their tinkering.

"Excuse me," she said, gently touching the arm of a green-haired gnome. He exploded, failing his arms, and yelling in gnomish. Screws and bolts and scrap metal flew through the air, as Orlaith jumped back, and tried to calm him down.

"O-Oh my," the green-haired gnome stammered. He looked at her with giant spectacles attached to his face, and he removed them. "I apologize I can't see anything too far away with these things on." He stood on his chair and stuck out his hand. "Let's start over. Everybody calls me Timer. Let's not go over why they call me that," the gnome shuddered. The white-haired priestess couldn't stop a small grin from creeping over her face, as she accepted his hand in hers.

"My name is Orlaith, forgive me for being so direct, but I'm in a hurry. I am looking for," she lowered her voice and leaned in closer. "Sporky," she whispered, "I heard he can make me anything I need, as long as I have something decent to pay him with." The gnome chuckled.

"Sporky, that slippery mage," he said, shaking his head, "that's my uncle. He's long been retired from that business now. He's more partial to building toys now." Orlaith's eyes grew wide.

"Please, sir. I'm a desperate elf," she grabbed his small, pink hand in her silvery, delicate one. "I need him. If I could just meet with him," she began. The gnome put his hand over hers, and smiled gently.

"Listen, miss," he began softly, "He won't make anything. I've tried before many a time." Orlaith groaned, falling to her smooth behind, and crossing her legs. She buried her face in her hands and began to weep.

"You don't understand, sir. If I can't get him to make an item for me, my life is over. I cannot go back to my family and comrades empty-handed." Timer climbed down from his chair, and kneeled beside her. "I've lost everything in my life, and this is my one shot, sir." She looked up at him, eyes begging and pleading for him to take some pity on her. The gnome sighed.

"Oh Priestess," he took her hand, petting it gently. "I'm sure whatever you need, I can build it for you. And I probably will do it for a lot less money than my Uncle."

"By the light!" She grabbed his small body to hers, in a bone-crushing embrace. "Thank you so much, Mister Timer, sir! I will do anything and everything you say! Anything you need me to get, I shall!" She released him, and he staggered back, coughing and sputtering. Orlaith gasped, ran to the sink and got him a glass of water. Timer took it from her, and drank it. He put the glass down and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"First," he started, catching his breath, "first order of business." He sat down, and faced the priestess. "Never do that again. I'm afraid I won't recover from the next one." She nodded obediently. "Second," his face softened as he smiled at her, "what can I make for you?"

"Timer," she smiled at him, "I need a tracking device."

5-

Four months had passed, Orlaith had spent many late nights helping the gnome work on her tracker. She bonded with his family, and never hugged any one of them again. Timer made her the device at no cost to her parents, for his only rule was that she sat with him and talked to him to keep him company while he worked. She used this time to work on her sewing, tailoring bags, and even made a few dresses. Timer was a nice man, never married, and about ten years older than she. He had brothers and sisters who were married and had children of their own, but Timer always shrugged and said he had just never met the right gnome to settle down with.

"Orlaith?" Timer asked one morning, as he tinkered with the device.

"Yes?" She responded, not looking up from her needlework.

"You never told me how capturing this blood elf was going to benefit you." Orlaith froze. Oh it would benefit her in millions of ways, she could just never admitted to herself what it could be.

"Let's just leave it for Darnassas to decide." She said. There was a pause, before she spoke again. "Besides, with Kayalos gone, the deeprun tram would probably be a safer place. Wouldn't you agree?" The gnome smiled.

"You're a kind person, Orlaith." The priestess grew guilty. She wasn't capturing Kayalos for the benefit of the Alliance, but to deal with her own personal demons.

"Trust me, I'm not," she murmured to herself.

Another two months passed and the tracking device was finished. She hugged her friend, gently and said goodbye to his whole family. She even met Sporky, who said to Timer in gnomish about how instead of getting company for six months, he should've made the priestess marry him. Timer shrugged, and held his dear friend and said goodbye. When she wasn't looking, he slipped some food and drink into her bags, climbing up the tall dresser of her room to get to them, and having a niece hand the food up to him while he stashed it away before she could return from the auction house.

The younger members of Timer's family bawled, and begged the priestess to stay. Orlaith choked up, as she gave each of the children a gold piece baked into some sweet bread. The night elf took her leave, and remembered the instructions that Timer had given her to use the Tracker. She set of for Kalimdor, riding the boat from Stormwind to Darkshore. There she flew all the way to the Barrens. When she arrived she sought out a vendor, who had made these things he called "Smoke Berries". Timer's instructions were to get as close to Kayalos as possible, and slip the sensor into his bag. To get close to him, she had already figured it out. It was escaping the Horde, alive, that was the difficult part. She traveled to Crossroads, a small Tauren and Orc town between the two Horde cities. Kayalos had to come defend the small area. She took a deep breath, for this was the first time she was going into battle again since that awful day Kayalos almost killed her.

She rode into the town, and started killing everything she could, vendors, innkeepers, guards, young, old, and even the griffin master.

"Ogerin!" "Ogerin!" "Ogerin!" The guards screamed.

It was only a matter of time, her face and body, covered in the Horde blood, that the paladin would come to defend. While the priestess was finishing off a small Tauren warrior with smite, she heard the wings flapping of griffins. This was her time. She stood in the middle of the road, and activated shadowmeld. There, one by one, powerful Horde creatures came to defend their comrades. Inside, Orlaith felt something evil and powerful growing, and she wanted to laugh at those who had brought misfortune to her hometown of Darnassas. She wanted them to feel every ounce of what she felt, pain, anger, and complete powerlessness. She watched them as they went to their dead comrades, and knelt over their lifeless, bloody bodies. Suddenly, a twinge of pain sparked throughout her chest, as she remembered when she was too late to save her friends in battle. She shook it off, and tried to stay focused. Where was that damned paladin? Wasn't he coming?

Suddenly, a griffin landed, and there he was. Once standing tall and proud, he walked to a kneeling Orc and placed a hand on his shoulder. They spoke in Orcish to each other, and then he walked away. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. He unsheathed his sword, and stood in a battle stance.

"I know you're here!" He roared in Common. "Come out now!" Orlaith's heart skipped a beat. She stood her ground, refusing to give up. The other Horde members responded to the paladin's anger, and they spoke to each other. Confused voices turned into angry voices, as they all started to search for the intruder. The priestess watched the blood elf's moves, waiting for him to get closer, she waited until he was about five feet away from her.

"I can smell you," he growled, face full of anger and vengeance. _Just two more steps, come on you nasty old pally, _Orlaith chanted in her head. Finally, one of his feet took a step in her direction, and then the other foot just touched the ground next to her. The plate of his boots clicked with the step, and Orlaith reached out and dropped the tracking receiver into a pocket. She faded back in from Shadowmeld, and she screamed a Darnassian battle cry. She threw the Smoke Berries at the paladin's feet, and took advantage of the confusion. The priestess ran in the other direction, coughing and choking on the smoke berry fumes. She sprinted into the desert, dust kicking up behind her, and never looked back.

"Kayalos!" A deep voice rang through the dark purple smoke, "Get out of that!" The paladin crawled towards the sound of the voice, and pulled his shirt up over his face. His eyes blistered with pain, and he kept moving. Finally, it seemed like years before he reached the other end of the cloud of smoke, but he dragged himself out.

"Wh-what h-happened?" He sputtered, as his Tauren friend, Akken, handed him a flask of water. The blood elf gulped it greedily, trying to stifle his coughing.

"Damned night elf," Akken grumbled, "She did some damage. Looks like the innkeeper and griffin master will survive, she didn't kill anything." The Tauren kicked some blood-stained dust with his hoof to blend the untainted dust with it.

"Rotten, cocky thing. Did she get away?" Kayalos demanded.

"It looks like she did."

"How cowardly. Did she bring friends?"

"No," the Tauren admitted, "We couldn't find any evidence of that."

"Too bad," Kayalos picked up his sword, and stood up. "I would've liked to get even."

"Kay!" A female voice cried out. The paladin turned around, only to be tackled to the ground. His head smacked the hardened ground beneath him, and he looked up to see stars, and a female blood elf sitting on top of his midsection.

"Nice to see you, too, Illissa." Kayalos grumbled. "Now get off." He pushed her aside, and sat up. The dark haired rogue pushed him with her foot.

"I guess I missed the party," she said. "Too bad, I'm dying to fight with you again, Kay." She smiled at him. Akken stared at the two blood elves in the dust, and put his palm over his face.

"If you two are finished flirting, maybe we could track her down." The Tauren warrior stated.

"It will take a while to catch up." Kayalos got to his feet again, and walked to the edge of the town. He pointed to the horizon. "By now she's halfway to Astranaar."

"We could always meet her there," the Tauren fingered his axe.

"It was a woman?" Illissa asked quizzically. "Did she hurt you?" She rose to her feet, and reached for the paladin. The male blood-elf slapped her hands away.

"I'm fine. Just go home Illissa, you're in the way again." Illissa pouted, sticking her ruby lips out, and crossing her arms.

"I have every right to be here, just as you do." The pretty dark haired rogue stated. Kayalos sighed. This rogue had been following him for months now. She was a few levels behind him, still stuck in the Outlands, where Kayalos had long finished in Northrend. Kayalos had come back to the old continents to defend his comrades who had so bravely stuck with him in battling The Lich King himself. Ever since he returned, this rogue had abandoned her training and started stalking him like the Savannah Prowlers deep in the Barrens. He had no interest in those who abandon their training to pursue something as silly as dating or friendships. The best friendships were made on the battlefield.

"Well then I'm going back to Ogrimmar, you can stay here," he declared. "Akken, meet me at the officer's lounge."

"Fine, well I'm going to Thunder Bluff just to get away from you, Kayalos." The rogue stated, and she mounted up. "You'll miss me," she yelled as she rode in the direction of Ogrimmar. The tauren and blood elf watched as she rode off and faded into the horizon.

"I'm so glad that worked." Kayalos breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't know why you're complaining," Akken grunted. "There is nothing wrong with getting a little fun in between battles, buddy."

"I'm not interested in what she's offering, Akken," the paladin snapped. "Right now, I am only interested in one thing, and that's catching that night elf and making her suffer."

"Sometimes, you worry me," The warrior stated, and sheathed the axe on his back. "Well it looks like she took off to Astranaar, do you need company?" A devilish grin appeared on the blood-elf's face, as he touched his blade.

"I would like to handle this one on my own. I need to blow off some steam anyway," the paladin mounted up. "Besides, if you're interested in 'some fun between battles' I can always bring her back for you." The Tauren pondered a minute, but once it struck what the blood-elf was intending, he was repulsed.

"Kayalos," Akken began. The paladin didn't listen, and rode off after the priestess.

Orlaith was now on the edge of Ashenvale, close to the connection to the Barrens. It began to rain, as the pretty white-haired priestess took her ponytail down, letting her hair that had grown for the past six months settle at her waist. It gave her some warmth as she also pulled a cloak out of her bag and wrapped it around her. She sat down at the base of a tree, and pulled out the tracking scanner. She started to turn the crank to give it some energy, when her stomach started to growl. She opened her bags and found packages of nightfin soup.

"Timer," she thought to herself and smiled. How sweet of him. She ate it slowly, thinking of her time spent with the gnomes and Ironforge. It was time well spent in her mind. She also found some purified draenic water flasks in her bag. She guzzled it down, and sighed. She was alone in the woods. Orlaith spent most of her time alone, not because she didn't like people, but she liked being by herself and spending her time meditating. In her work in Outland, she didn't have much time to be alone due to the crowded living conditions in Shattrath City. She loved nature, being from the night elves, but most nature in Outland was nothing like her home in Kalimdor. Orlaith felt herself relaxing as she drifted off into a small catnap.

However, a nightsaber ran past her, startling her from her pensive mood. The priestess felt it was a good time to check her tracker and get on the hunt to avenge her comrades. She cranked the wheel and looked at the screen. It was blank for a while, then she saw a blinking green dot on the far corner. Orlaith shook the device, thinking it was broken, when she saw the green light coming towards the center. The priestess shoved the device in her pocket, and climbed one of the tall trees. She perched on a branch that was dangling over the road, and shadowmelded. That's when she heard the light and quick footsteps of a hawkstrider. Sure enough, there was the mighty Kayalos, riding his mount with ferocity and intensity. Once again, it was the waiting game until the last possible moment for the priestess. She watched as he came closer and closer, until he was just about under her, when she bounced from her branch, and pounced on top of her prey.

The blood elf grunted in pain, as she knocked him off of her mount, and they tumbled to the grass. She straddled him, taking her staff and pushing it up to his throat, pinning him from moving, and pushing her upper body weight into the iron staff.

"Kayalos," she hissed in Common. "So we finally meet."

"I'll kill you for this," he choked out in Common. She was surprised to learn he actually could speak Common, the Alliance language. What he said before, she thought he had only learned phrases, like she knew phrases in Orcish. She shrugged it off.

"You have been leading armies to try to kill of the leaders of the Alliance. Yet you come to follow me alone have you?"

"Don't worry," he sputtered, "I only need to get up to best you." Orlaith cackled.

"Well I promise that you will never get that chance again." She hissed. The paladin looked at her quizzically. He searched his memory for a time they might have met before. He recognized the red leaf tattoos on her eyes.

"Oh yeah," he laughed, "that pathetic priestess who took two smacks from my mace to go down. Is that you?"

"Shut up," she growled, putting her body weight on her staff. Anger surged through every capillary in her body, begging for revenge. Kayalos stared into her eyes, filled with passion, heat and anger. It was looking into the eyes of a warrior. However, this night elf was not making any moves to finish him off. This intense look, searing into his own eyes, it sparked something deep within his chest, and it traveled to his loins, which were now responding to a very nice bottom planted on his stomach.

What was this feeling? Was is lust for this savage and hippie Alliance member? Surely he had all the dainty blood elves of the horde to look at, and even take to his bed if he so desired, but none of them sparked this feeling that was searing at his midsection.

"Why so quiet, Paladin?" Orlaith demanded, pushing the staff up his neck. He winced in pain, and saw a speck of pleasure rush into her eyes. All of his thoughts began to fade as he planned a battle strategy. He reached to his leg, where his fingers wrapped around a small dagger.

"I was just wondering," he said as they gripped it, "just how weak you think I really am?" And he plunged the dagger into her side. Orlaith gasped in pain, as she let go of her staff. Kayalos pushed her off of him, and grabbed his mace laying beside her. The priestess grabbed her staff, clutching her side and swung carelessly at him, as the blood-elf ducked from her blow. He remembered her fighting style. Never give up. It was pretty clear that she was weak, but he had never seen a weak person continue fighting, even when it was pretty clear who the winner would be. He got close, and whacked her in the back of her head with his mace. A loud crack came from the sound of her skull, as she fell to the ground in a pool of blood. The priestess was defeated, but he saw her feeling the ground with her hands, searching for something. She grabbed the dagger he had dropped, and he walked over to her and stepped on her hand for her to drop it.

"Let it go, night elf," Kayalos said, sternly. "You are defeated."

"N-no," she sputtered, blood dripping from her lips. "I will hunt you until the end of your days, Kayalos."

"Priestess, I will spare your life if you abandon that thought." The paladin offered.

"N-never!" She shouted, face down in the dirt. She pushed herself up to her hands and knees, and the blood elf stared at her in amazement. Anyone else would be begging to be spared, telling him of their families they had to go back to. Sometimes he listened to their pleas, other times he didn't.

"You should give up, I have won," he growled.

"I'm not dead yet, I can still fight!" Orlaith picked up her staff, and got to her feet, swaying slightly, as the blood ran down her robes. The paladin saw that fierce look in her eyes, and the feeling returned to his loins, as they begged for her to attend to them. Instead of obeying them, he got closer to her with her failing to try and smack him with her staff, put his foot in her stomach, and kicked her to her back. She fell over and hit the ground with a loud thud. Finally, it looked like her body gave up on her, and she had fainted.

Kayalos breathed a long sigh of relief. He was glad he didn't kill her, and she could recover from these wounds. Wait a minute! What was that? This is a defender of the Alliance. The dogs that scoff at his friends, insisting that the Horde are barbarians, and including his entire race of blood elves, too. The racial diversity brought anger into his mind, as he clenched his fists above the unconscious priestess. He glared at her, but his gaze shifted from her soft features of her face, the silvery complexion, now shining in the drizzling rain. His gaze drifted down her collarbone to her soft, perky breasts, and now a small nipple poking out from her cloth robes. He cursed under his breath, as he bent over her body. There was no way he could leave now without the thoughts of her echoing throughout his mind for the rest of the day. Or week.

So Kayalos did something he never did before, he used his holy spells to heal her wounds. He picked her up from the middle of the road, and mounted up with her in his arms. The blood elf carried her off into the forest, and took the priestess to a small cave to the south. He laid her down on a pallet made from her cloak and his, and stared at her beauty of her misty skin. Her lips parted slightly, and he watched her chest rise and fall. It was strange to be close to something so alive and so beautiful. The blood elf removed his glove and touched her hair, and tucked it back behind her ear. He pulled his hand back, but her lips beckoned him. They were dark and full, and he wondered what she tasted like. The paladin stared at her, to make sure she was really still unconscious, and then he leaned over her body, and covered her soft, dainty lips with his strong and sturdy ones. She tasted of moonberries.

His body responded to the kiss with raging desire. He quickly jerked back, as he felt her shift under the weight of her body. He fell back, ready for her to come to and start fighting with him, but she didn't. She sighed and turned over on her side that wasn't damaged. _Good, she's asleep._ He thought. He started to get up and leave, but when he moved away with the thought of never seeing her again, it just brought him right back to her side.

"Great," he grumbled to himself. "This is just fantastic." Anger swelled and he needed to kill. He left the cave with all of his belongings, but armed with his mace, and desire to abandon the priestess in the cave.

It was dark. Too dark to be daytime, Orlaith figured. It was also cold. She reached at her feet for a blanket, but found nothing there.

"Darn it," she murmured to herself, and stood up to find a blanket. However her head hit something solid and she sat back down rubbing her head in pain. The back of her head started to burst into splintering pain that rushed down to her left side. She grabbed it, only for the pain to worsen instead of subside.

"Be careful," she heard a male voice warn her, "It's still tender." Orlaith turned to see a campfire, and blinked to see who's face was in the light.

"You!" She shouted, standing up again, and bashing her head against the ceiling of the cave. She fell to her rump, as her head felt like it was splitting in two. She cradled it for a while, rocking back and forth to subside the pain.

"Here," the blood elf said. She peeked through her legs to see him holding a potion out to her.

"Are you crazy? I'm not drinking that," she snarled.

"Well then, enjoy the pain. 'Cause it's not going anywhere soon I can guarantee that." Kayalos put it down by the fire and shrugged at her. Orlaith rocked a bit more, looked at the potion, then snatched it from the ground and guzzled it down.

"So priestess," he began, as he started to eat something from his bag, "tell me what your name is." He put his arms behind his head and leaned against the wall, crossing his legs in front of him. The white-haired priestess struggled to think about what he said. Last time she remembered, he wanted to kill her. Now she was in a cave with him, making small talk?

"It's," she began, but then her eyes narrowed, "why do you want to know? For my headstone? Would you even bother with one?" Kayalos laughed.

"Girl," he stated, almost as an insult, "you really think _I_ would make a headstone for a member of the Alliance?"

"Probably not. I didn't even think twice to make headstones for all those people in Crossroads," she sneered at him. Her words fueled his hatred of the Alliance, as he jumped on top of her, pinning her down beneath him.

"Well you failed back there." He hissed at her. "Not one casualty. They all survived." He searched in her eyes to see any disbelief or anger for not finishing the job. He couldn't find anything but content. Instead, the surprise was on him.

"It doesn't matter. My main concern was capturing you," the priestess stated.

"You did a fine job back there," he said sarcastically, holding her small, but toned arms tightly in his strong grip. She glared at him.

"It's only a matter of time. If my heart still beats, I will keep hunting you. As long as there is air in my lungs, you will have to sleep with one eye open. Someday, I will win." She said, determinedly.

"How will I get you to stop, priestess?" He asked, his face moving closer to hers. For the first time, Orlaith saw how beautifully sculpted his facial features were. They were soft and kind, but also weathered and strong. His eyes seared into her heart, searching for answers she didn't even know the questions to. She realized her legs were spread open to him, as he had one knee in between her long, silky legs. He had removed his plate, so only her cloth and his leather breeches separated their skin. She had never been this close to a male before, and it scared her. It scared her more then when he was ready to severe all ties between her and the living world. She shuttered, squirming under his grasp. The blood elf recognized her uneasiness, and wanted to know what she was thinking at that exact moment.

"Priestess," he began, his voice shocking himself at the gentleness. "Tell me your name."

"Promise to get off of me and I will." She squirmed, as the blood elf grinned.

"I've never been much for bargaining. So you go first. Tell me your name." He said again. He realized that she was responding to his body. Whether the reaction was good or bad, he had her in a bind, and he was loving every minute of it. It was the first time she had shown weakness to him.

"It's Orlaith." She murmured.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He grinned more.

"Orlaith!" She shouted, pushing against him, as her side seared with pain. She kneed him in the stomach, and the blood elf fell over. The priestess clutched her side in pain, letting out a moan of despair. Kayalos, who had finally seen her at a weak point, was disappointed to see her fight back so soon. He was having fun watching her squirm beneath him. He longed to feel her warm and wet softness hug him tightly as he thrust inside her. However, it was going to take a little more persuading on her part.

"And I know you," she said, defiantly, "you're Kayalos, the evil paladin that raids the home cities of the Alliance."

"Oh you forget, I also raid the small towns, too."

"You disgust me," she growled.

"Priestess, the Alliance tries to kill the leaders of the Horde, too. We are at war." He rolled his eyes at her justifiability.

"We should be working together, fighting beside each other to kill Illidan and the might of The Lich King. With all of us together we could do it." She said, sitting up with fire flickering in her eyes. Kayalos looked at her in amazement. Orlaith felt she had said too much, this was her own opinion, and not something she should be sharing with the enemy. "It doesn't matter now, because as of right now," Orlaith crawled towards him, with her robes drifting down exposing her ravishing cleavage, "you are my captive." A clamping sound and chains rustling drew his attention to his wrist, which was now covered by a large cuff. Orlaith raised her own wrist to show that she had fastened it to herself while rolling on the floor. The priestess grinned devilishly, as the paladin started to chuckle.

"Priestess," he began, "I could drag you to Ogrimmar, for believe me, you are not that heavy to carry." Orlaith's mouth opened, her eyes narrowed, and it was clear that she hadn't thought about the part where Kayalos had more strength than herself. However he got an idea. "Tell you what, I'll go along with you on this little journey, but right before we get to our destination, you must defeat me in a duel." Orlaith laughed.

"I can do it," she said, "don't you worry. Now, let's get some sleep. Darnassas is a long trip ahead since we can't take a griffin with you around."

"Darnassas? What's there?" He scoffed.

"I am to present you to the High Priestess once we arrive there. They decide what to do with you from there. You'll probably find yourself in the Stormwind Stockades if they decide to spare your life."

"Then I guess I can't lose that duel," the paladin challenged.

"Neither can I, Paladin." Orlaith responded.

"Will you take these bloody irons off of us? It's driving me crazy!" Kayalos demanded, as they were walking up the hills of the road in Astranaar. "The jingling, the pulling, it's barbaric!" He yanked on his end to get the priestess to pay attention to him.

"Well if I take it off, how do I know you won't run away?" She barked at him.

"I promise," he stated, folding his fingers, "scout's honor."

"Not good enough," Orlaith stated, shrugging him off and tugging him along.

"No, I am not going a step further with this racket the chains are making. We'll wake the dead. Not to mention the other party's guards, and I don't feel like killing any guards today." He rested his head on his hand.

"Jeez," Orlaith rolled her eyes, "you're such a little kid. Temper, temper," she tsk'ed. He glared at her. Mail clinking reminded him of his early days training with his family. And why he loathed the Alliance in the first place. But he wasn't going to tell her that. He never told anyone that.

"Here," he removed a ring from his finger. "It's the Ashen Band of Endless Might." He tossed it into her hands. "I got that as a gift from the Ashen Verdict. They are assisting the us for the fall of The Lich King." She stared at the small band in her palm.

"What do I do with this?" She asked, softly.

"Hold on to it. That way, I will not run very far from you. That is my most prized possession." He told her. True he had things of greater value on him, but all of them could be replaced. Nothing could replace a gift he received from comrades in battle. Orlaith studied the item carefully, and slipped it on her thumb. It was still a little big, but it would probably stay put if she was careful. It was heavy and scratched, and inside the rungs it was stained red with the blood of his victims. She shuddered at the thought of wearing it, so she moved it to her pocket until she could wash it in a river.

"Now, why aren't we riding our mounts again?" Kayalos inquired.

"Because," Orlaith replied, "A hawkstrider can be spotted a mile away. However, from a mile away, we could pass you for a human." She stared at his elfish ears. "On the other hand," she reached up and tugged on one of his tanned ears, but there was a chunk missing from the back. "Whoa," she snapped her hand back to her side. "What happened there?" The paladin shrugged.

"I've got tons of scars," he reached up to feel where she had touched. "Wouldn't be surprised if there's a few pieces of me all over Azeroth." He chuckled, and the priestess's jaw dropped.

"Wait, what part of your body did you lose exactly?" She asked.

"What?" He studied her face, "It was a joke," he said quickly, putting an answer to anything she was thinking. Her silvery face turned a bright pink, as she apologized over and over. There was an awkward silence that fell over the two. Orlaith felt it was necessary change the subject.

"So, um, Kayalos," she began.

"Just call me Kay." He said, and added, "hearing you say my full name all the time kind of annoying."

"Oh, okay," she stammered. "Um, so Kay, where is your family? Do they live in Silvermoon? Do you visit them at all?"

The paladin's lips pursed together. He ignored her comment, and grew silent.

"Okay," the priestess said, uncomfortably. "You don't want to talk about that. I respect that." She started to pull her hair back into a ponytail. "We all have our demons." She added. Suddenly, the paladin grabbed her and pinned her behind a tree. His arm wrapped around her chest as he faced the opposite direction, peeking from behind the trunk. She was about to protest when he put a finger to his lips. She listened, and she could hear the faint sounds of something coming to them on the path. It slowed to a stop, and Orlaith trembled at the thought of a guard trying to kill Kayalos. Well, for the fact that he was her ticket back into her family's honorable name.

Whoa. Orlaith put her hand to her forehead in disbelief at her pettiness. _Is this why I'm taking Kayalos to Darnassas? To gain my family's acceptance again and go back to Outland?_ She shook her head from the thoughts. Suddenly, the blood elf let her go, as he started speaking in Orcish. _Oh NO! His friends found him! I'm dead!_

"Orlaith, it's okay to come out. It's just my friend. He won't hurt you, right?" Kay told her. Orlaith slowly exposed herself from the tree, clutching tightly to her staff. "Orlaith," he motioned for her to come closer. "Meet my friend Akken. He's a true friend, and saved me many times in battle." She approached the Tauren slowly, and bowed before him.

"It's nice to meet you, Akken," She said in Common.

"Nice," the Tauren nodded, his accent hidden in a heavy Orcish accent.

"He doesn't speak Common, but you do?" Orlaith inquired to the paladin.

"Part of ancient history. I learned common when I was a boy."

Suddenly, the Tauren interrupted them, and spoke frantically to the paladin. Kayalos looked alarmed and started speaking faster, and then grew frustrated. Kayalos pointed to Orlaith and said more words she couldn't understand. Suddenly, the Tauren chuckled softly, and said something in a low voice, as if it were dangerous to hear. Who else but Orlaith and the woods were listening? Kayalos started shaking his head and motioning "No" to the warrior. The Tauren pleaded with his friend, and then finally, his friend sighed and nodded. The Tauren looked relieved and mounted the biggest mount she had ever seen in her life.

"Let's go," Kayalos stated, "and stop staring, it's rude." She glared at him, and his hands grabbed her waist, and before she could protest, he hoisted her up to one sling of the giant elephant-looking thing, and walked around and hoisted himself up into the other one. With arms crossed behind his head, he laid back, and closed his eyes. When he opened one of them for the fear of someone watching him, there was a pair of glowing eyes staring at him from over the flank of the animal. He closed his eye.

"You better not be standing in that saddle. If you fall off, it's your own fault, and you'll get left behind."

"Where are we going?" Orlaith inquired.

"Thunder Bluff." Kayalos answered.

"Um, hello?" She said sarcastically, "They'll kill me if I even set foot in there?"

"We'll disguise you. We'll take you to the oasis to roll around in some mud."

"Oh yeah, like a night elf covered in mud and sticks won't attract any attention in Thunder Bluff." She snorted at him. He half smiled at the idea.

"We'll make you look like a horde female."

"Once again, that's not going to work. I can't look like a Tauren or an Orc, I'm not burly or husky enough. Undead is out of the question, I have all my bones in tact, with skin over them. Not to mention I don't smell like rotting flesh. A Troll is also a no go, because my teeth don't grow up to my nose, nor do I have massive dreadlocks that I've been working on for the past three years." She thought, "And I'm too tall to be a blood elf."

"You're so negative, Orlaith," Kayalos said, but after listening to her description, it made sense why he wasn't very attracted to other members of the horde. "We have you covered. He reached into the back of his sack, and threw some cloth at her.

"Ow!" She shouted, as it hit her in the face. She disappeared back behind the mammoth's flank, and then Kayalos went back to his cat nap. After a few minutes of his silence, Orlaith popped her head up and rested her arms on the backside of the animal.

"So, Kay," the priestess began. "What's in Thunder Bluff that you're in such a hurry to get to?" Silence. "Okay, so another subject you won't talk about, but I mean, I deserve an explanation one of these days." She sunk back into her saddle, opened her bag where the tracker was hidden. She looked to the screen and cranked the handle. The blinking green light was still there. If he ever ran off, she would just have to track him down again, but this time, she also had his ring. She put it back into her bag and looked up, to see the blistering sun beating down on her.

The Priestess's ears twitched, and she looked up to see a cloud of dust on the horizon. Akken grumbled, but of course in the brutal language she couldn't understand. Kay responded in rushed and aggravated tones. She saw the Tauren nod, and he turned his head in her direction and nodded. She looked at him quizzically, when a surging ball of energy suddenly collided with her and knocked her to the hardened ground of dust and rocks. She heard a snapping noise, and she felt pain flooding to her midsection, pulsing throughout her body. Everything faded but her pain, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Just go along with it," she heard Kay's voice hiss. Her arms were being pulled behind her as he rolled her onto her stomach.

"Ah-" She held in her tears, the pain was almost unbearable. He moved her to her side and she heard his sword being unsheathed. With one of her ears to the ground, she listened as hoof beats grew louder, and shaking the earth below her. Orlaith squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth. She wasn't about to let it end like this. As the hooves came to a stop, she listened to the sound of people dismounting and walking to her two captors. She listened as they exchanged pleasant greetings, and moved to more business-tones. She heard a scratchy voice, hissing and snarling, and footsteps drew closer to her. Her nostrils were filled with the scent of rotting flesh. She knew a ruthless undead was nearby, perhaps standing right behind her. She opened her eyes, and saw Kayalos, the wretched snake! He betrayed her, and she trusted him, like a fool. What an idiot he probably thought she was. The bounty of a night elf, even a measly night elf like she was, could probably get him a few nights in an inn. Perhaps with company, and she shuddered at the thought. Meanwhile, she was to be an undead's dinner. Orlaith glared, and she swung her hips around with all her might, knocking the blood elf from his feet.

His buddies yelped and approached him, drawing their weapons. But the paladin held his hand up, as if to stop them. From her position on the ground, Orlaith glared at him, and while he was standing up, she spat at his feet. The blood elf's expression grew very grim, and suddenly the world went completely dark. Orlaith shouted, moving and squirming, through the pain in her side. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw holes of light, and realized they put a sack over her head. She let out an ear-piercing shriek, and then felt an ache in the back of her head. The holes of light spun around her, and they faded into total darkness.

"What the hell was that for?" Kayalos demanded from the undead rogue. The undead snarled at him in disgust.

"I like my meals silent, pretty boy."

"I never said this lunch is available. I'm not a food vendor." Kayalos said quickly. "However, this meal is already been paid for by someone else." He lied through his teeth, to the lower ranks, including an orc hunter, a troll shaman, and an orc warlock.

"You've grown accustomed to living like him?" The shaman sneered, pointing to the undead. The undead snickered.

"Wait," the warlock removed the helm of the cloak, revealing that she was a woman. "I recognize you." She stepped towards him, and sniffed him like an animal. "You smell of Alliance blood. You must be the fearsome Kayalos."

"Akeema, you know him?"The hunter demanded. The warlock nodded.

"This is the blood elf that has been raiding up and down the Alliance banks. He's probably been to every corner of Azeroth." The warlock smiled. "He's even nicer to look at than my sister told me." The troll groaned.

"Then we've no more to bother you with, sir," the hunter stepped to him. "I apologize for my friends and I hope they haven't offended you." He motioned to the rogue and shaman. "They are eager for battle." The blood elf studied the hunter for a minute, noticing he was a higher rank and older than the rest. The blood elf nodded. The group began to mount up, and Kayalos stopped them.

"Since this isn't my normal routine, I don't want word spreading around Ogrimmar that I'm collecting night elf meat, so please," he tossed a gold coin to each of them, "you never saw me." The troll bit his coin and grinned.

"Sure thing," the shaman said, and they were all on their way.

The paladin breathed a sigh of relief. He was good at lying, so it was curious as to why this lie he told was such a burden. Akken hopped down from his mammoth, and bent down to where Orlaith lay. He gently picked up her head, and removed the mask.

"Is she still breathing?" The paladin asked. The warrior put his hand to her heart.

"She lives," he declared after a few moments. The paladin rolled his eyes. How much trouble could he get into in one day?

"Shall we go on?" The paladin hoisted himself up into the seat of the mammoth. The Tauren stared at him.

"Are you just going to-"

"I don't care for what you are about to say. Let's just go." The blood elf interrupted.

"But she could need help." The warrior tried again.

"This is not my problem, Akken. It was her fault for coming with us." He shrugged his shoulders.

"This is the desert, Kay," Akken started.

"Do I have to go there by myself? You can stay here with the wench, and be fodder for the elements and creatures with her." The Tauren grumbled, mounting the mammoth, and they rode off. It wasn't before they reached the inn, before he realized he had left his precious ring in her care. He was about to go find it, when he realized it was better served as a memorial for her, then to assist him in the brutality on his hand.


	2. Part 2: Night Wishes

It was dark. However, it was a different dark then the last time she had awaken, and the last time her eyes were open. The priestess looked up and saw glittering stars, gently dusting the sky. Below her, the dirt was cool, and she shivered, pulling her cloak around her tighter.

She let out a cry of agony, as her side felt like it was splitting in two. She took out a small dagger, where she tore a chunk of her robe apart, and examined her side in the darkness. She focused on a dark color around her ribs, and concluded that she must have broken a rib or two. Orlaith forced herself to rise from her spot, and she realized that she was alone. She muttered a curse under her breath, and summoned her mount. She let a few tears roll down her cheeks as every breath she took felt like her chest was being ripped apart. She carefully got on her faithful saber, as he realized that there was a problem with his master. Orlaith slowly pulled out her tracker, and turned it on. The green dot started blinking deep within Thunder Bluff. She cursed again. That bastard had left her to rot in the desert. She felt lucky that a prowler hadn't made a meal out of her skinny, unconscious body. The priestess gave her mount a little kick, letting him know to travel slowly, and they headed towards Thunder Bluff.

Kayalos was in the local bar, once again sitting in a far corner, downing his alcohol to drown out the screams that haunted his sleep. The paladin took another drink before the thought of Orlaith came into his head again. Maybe he should go find her, and take her to Darnasass, and make her forget about wars and tell her to just find a local man to make her happy. He shook his head in anger, feeling a swelling twinge of pain in his gut. Why should he help the weak? He drank down more of his alcohol and ordered another Caraway Burnwine. He watched the slender blood elf barmaid wander around, serving her guests. She looked at him, gave him a small grin, and quickly looked away before he could respond. Maybe she could chase away whatever was haunting him tonight. He shook the feeling off, knowing loneliness was a weakness he couldn't afford. For now, burnwine would suffice.

It was well after midnight, as he stumbled up to his room. He kicked the door of his room open, and sat down at the desk, where Akken had written him the instructions for tomorrow. He reviewed them in his head.

"1. Be upbeat, Amuuru needs to see that, 2. Don't talk of any battles or war, 3. Don't pick a fight in front of her, and 4. Bring her something nice."

Amuuru was a Tauren shaman, and Akken's mother. Amuuru was the only thing closest to a parent he ever had, and she was dying. When he was turned away from learning magic at Silvermoon, The shaman took him in, raised him beside her nephew. Akken's parents were killed by the Alliance almost immediately after he was born, so she was raising him. Kayalos hadn't seen his foster mother in years, but she had written him frequently since he left for Northrend.

Suddenly, a knock came at his door. He figured it had to be the barmaiden. He was used to women coming to his quarters late at night. Some more passionate than others in their pursuit of him. However, he wasn't in any mood for such company tonight. He went to the door, and answered it, ready to give a handful of excuses to the barmaiden, when a cloaked figure stood in his doorway.

"You wretch," it hissed, angrily, before collapsing in his arms. He held the figure up to prevent falling, and the helm of the cloak fell at the maiden's shoulders. Her white hair fell to her waist, and he stood there in astonishment.

"Orlaith?" He whispered, kicking the door shut, and pulling her upright. Suddenly, he didn't feel so drunk anymore.

"I'll kill you," she said through clenched teeth, "Say your last prayers." She grasped her dagger in her palm.

"By the light," he held her, as she tried to regain her footing, but her knees failed her as they buckled. The priestess cursed. She quickly, but weakly pushed the dagger into his shoulder armor, and tried to push him away. But the dagger fell to their feet, the plate deflecting the blow, and he held her tighter, pulling her closer to him.

"How did you get here?" He demanded.

"None of it matters," she tried to fight, but her weakened and abused body, refused to obey. The paladin seemed to understand, as he lifted her from her feet, and carried her to the bed. She moaned in pain as he lowered her to the sheets.

"Let me go!" She demanded, trying to get up from the bed, but he pushed her back down, she cried out in pain again.

"What?" He let her go, as she struggled. "Stop moving! You're making whatever it is worse!" She thought for a minute, and gave in to his logic, her side begging for relief. She moaned, clutching the blankets in her palms as her knuckles grew white.

"Show me," he demanded. "I can help." She let out a cruel laugh.

"Don't make me laugh," she growled.

"It's either me, or the horde prison guard. Which is where you're going if you keep screaming like that." She stopped laughing. Suddenly, she realized what she had done, sneaking past the guards and up to his room. Orlaith had successfully infiltrated Thunder Bluff, but she left herself no way out. Not to mention he still lived, and she needed strength to kill this blood elf. So she gave in.

"You-" she gasped, "broke-" she pulled the torn cloth up, exposing her ribs. It looked much worse in the light than it had out in the starlight. The area had turned a pure black, as the blood pooled under the skin. The paladin's expression changed to his stern battle-face.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. He removing his plated gloves, placing it on the floor beside her. "I'm going to see where it broke, okay?" He warned, holding his bare hand above her exposed midsection. She whimpered, but nodded. He gently pressed on her first rib, which she cried out in agony. He saw a tear roll down her cheek, as he removed his hand. Kay looked at her, as the priestess stared at the wall opposite from him, holding up her cloak and robe so he could examine her. He pulled out an earthroot that Akken had given him. Alchemists like him came in handy in times like these.

"Here, bite down on this," he instructed. She eyed him, suspiciously.

"This is the second time," she glared, "I've gotten in this situation."

"We're enemies, remember?" Kayalos glared back. Just because she kept getting in the way, didn't mean he had to be gentle. She took the earthroot from him.

"Then why are you helping me?" She demanded. The priestess's glare seared into him, but he pressed another rib, and she cried out.

"Well that one's broken, too," he declared, and he was about to move to the next rib, when she quickly put the root in her mouth and braced herself for the next test. He put pressure on the next few ribs surrounding the bruised area, and then got up to get her some water.

"Congratulations, you have three broken ribs," he said, handing her the flask as she gulped it down. She choked on it, coughing, and Kay sat down next to her on the bed, taking the flask from her. She fell back down to the bed, her silver hair opening like a fan out on the pillow. She felt her energy draining, but the pulsing pain from her ribs. She closed her eyes wishing she were stronger. "So, what do plan on doing?" Kayalos asked, as he stood up and walked to the dresser, where there was pitcher of water and a washbowl.

"What do you mean?" She demanded, sitting up, wincing at the pain. "I'm here to kill you." Kayalos ignored her as he splashed the cool water on his face. He toweled off and walked back to her, his plate boots thumping on the wooden floor.

"If you think you can fight me now, go for it." He challenged. Orlaith pursed her lips together, knowing the truth. She barely had the strength to combat him when she was at her full potential. Now, there was no chance. So the priestess made a decision.

"Then I'll just have to meet you when I'm stronger," she said, and started to get off the bed. She waited for a minute, letting her ribs get used to sitting upright. She felt grinding in her bones, and she shuddered. Her ribs were grinding together when she moved.

"Before you go," Kayalos started, he dug through his bags, and pulled out another root, "eat this. It'll subside the pain."

"I'll eat it later," she said, taking it from him and putting it in her sack. She started to stand up when the paladin moved in front of her.

"You'll make it further. Besides, you can run around Thunder Bluff wounded. That's way too suspicious." He informed her. "If you get caught, you'll be killed on the spot for entering Horde territory." Orlaith bit her lip. The paladin had a point. She removed the root, and took a bite.

"Well, it's not as bitter as I thought," she said, taking another bite. The texture was hard and a little gritty, but it had a sweet taste, almost like butter. After she finished half, she put the rest in her bag. Kayalos still stood before her, blocking her way. He stared at her, in a different way than he had been looking at her all night. Instead of anger, it was replaced with something else. She couldn't think what exactly the expression was, or what he was probably thinking, but it was definitely less harsh than before. She scooted a few inches away from him so she could stand up comfortably. This time, the pain had subsided a little. She looked down at her side, still bruised and ugly, and then she looked at the blood elf.

"Thank you for the pain reliever," she said. He said nothing, but still kept giving her that intense look. "Um, it's not polite to stare." She said, suddenly feeling warm. She looked away, towards the door, and started to move towards it.

"It wasn't wise for you to come here," he ordered. Orlaith froze in her tracks, and her attention snapped back to him.

"What?"

"It would've been easier if you had stayed out there," the paladin said, taking a step closer to her, some of his dark golden hair fell over his eyes as he looked down to her level.

"It doesn't matter now, I'm," she felt a little dizzy. The priestess swayed a little, and she grabbed the paladin's steady shoulders to right herself. The paladin gently held her, and smelled the earth in her hair as she brushed up close to him. He found himself wishing to be rid of his plate armor. Orlaith looked up to him, her body responding to his strong arms holding her steady. She felt her pulse quicken and white-hot electricity surging up from her lower back and shoulder, where he held onto her. The touch was almost unbearable, her body begging for him to answer it's call. His strong lines of his face beckoned her, and suddenly his face came closer to hers. Orlaith's heart pounded beneath her breast, and he seized her lips in his. The world started spinning, but all she could feel right then and there was the hot electricity that surged through her body. She couldn't breathe with his strong lips to hers. She felt his warm breath on her cheek as he breathed out. It felt good, it was like answering a question she didn't even know was there, and then she felt the world fading around her, but it wasn't as blissful. This feeling was alarming, and she pushed him back a little.

"K-kay?" she said, leaning her body weight into his arms, knees buckling, and clinging to his armor to keep herself from falling over. "W-what's happening?" She felt light, as he lifted her up into his arms, her knees under one arm, her head falling to his chest, and the vibrant colors of the room suddenly turning gray. She looked up to the paladin's face, with the same gentle expression as she had observed him staring at her moments before. He was the last thing she saw before fainting again.

_It's about time that sedative kicked in,_ Kayalos thought to himself, as he gently rested the priestess on his bed. She looked so peaceful, her face relaxed. He followed the contours of her face, her high cheekbones and her small nose which slightly pointed upward at the tip. He followed the lines to her ruby lips, where she had accepted his kiss. He also had drugged her, so who knows what she would have really done had he kissed her with her emotions in check. He chuckled to himself, as he put on his gloves, and grabbed a bag. He locked the door behind him, but not without stealing another glance at the priestess resting in his feather bed.

He wandered to Amuuru and Akken's home in Spirit Rise. There, he woke his friend up from his slumber in a hammock. The tauren yawned and stretched.

"Kay." He sounded annoyed. "Do you have any idea what time it is? She isn't going to be up for a while."

"She came back. The priestess." The paladin informed him. The tauren's eyes widened.

"I don't believe it." He swung his feet around and rubbed his eyes. "She's got spirit, I'll give her that."

"She's wounded." Kayalos said, sounded as if he was telling the tauren the weather.

"How in Azeroth did she-" The warrior stopped and grew pensive. "Your tackle from the mammoth, or even the blow to the head would have done her good. So what is it? What can I do?"

"I'll need more of that sedative, some bandages, and" He stopped for a moment. "What else does a few broken ribs need?" The tauren buried his face in his huge hands.

"Hell, Kay," Akken mumbled.

"She's a night elf. It doesn't matter." The paladin said coldly.

"Yes," Akken admitted, but stared back at him just as cold, "then why are you here?" The blood elf glared at his friend.

"There are plenty of alchemists in this town, I can find another." Kayalos spun on his heel, and started for the door, when he heard Akken grumbling.

"Wait, I'll get it," Akken rose to his feet, stumbling around in a tall cabinet. Glass clinked as the bottles of elixirs and potions knocked around together. He finally gathered everything he needed and came to his friend with a few handfuls of potions. "Just keep her breathing steady. There's not much you can do for broken ribs but keep her pain at a minimum. She's going to be in a lot of pain for a few weeks, I suggest you not move her."

"So, what do I do? Keep her here in a Horde City?" The blood elf demanded. His friend just stared at him.

"Three ribs is a lot to break. She is going to have trouble breathing. If you move her, her lung could collapse." Akken eyed him suspiciously. "If you want her to die-"

"Thank you, Akken, I'll see you in the morning," Kayalos took the medicine bottles from him and piled them into his bag. The warrior pulled out bandages and gave them to him.

"You know she can heal herself," he asked. The paladin shrugged.

"How fast?"

"With the ribs? I'd say a week or two. Just keep her sitting for now." The tauren let out a long yawn. "I'm going back to sleep. I suggest you get some shut eye, too." His friend warned. Kay nodded, and with his treasures, the blood elf took his leave.

Kayalos returned to the room, drowsy and with more problems than he really wanted. He removed his chest armor, bracers, and shoulder armor, leaving himself in his tunic. He removed his lower armor too, as he breathed a sigh of relief that the heavy armor was gone, unlike his situation right now. The burden's of others were always ignored. He had lived on his own so long that it never really occurred to him that people might need his help. Kay closed the door behind him, facing it and leaning towards it, he breathed in deep and closed his eyes. _What have you gotten yourself into?_ He demanded from himself. He made a fist, and punched the door as hard as he could. The door splintered and cracked, and the hinges shifted. Suddenly, the priestess behind him stirred. He looked over his shoulder to see her shift her position, and she breathed in deeply. Unfortunately, that put her into a coughing fit. The priestess sat up gently, covering her mouth and wiping her lips. When the coughing subsided she turned to the blood elf. Their eyes locked on each other, and there was silence in the room. However, the gaze of the other was a reaction all on it's own. Orlaith's lip quivered as she was fully awake now, and she gripped the sheets.

There was a sound of liquid dripping on the wood as Orlaith quickly started to look around for the distraction. She found the source and gasped.

"Kayalos," she said, sharply. "Your hand." The paladin looked down at the hand he had just rammed into the wood without his gloves. The skin had broken immediately on contact, and spinters had wedged their way into the muscle of his fingers and knuckles. Blood spilled down his fingers, now pooling at the floor. He shrugged, shaking the blood off as it splattered on the floor and wall.

"Stop that!" Orlaith ordered, staring at him in shock. The paladin stopped and glared at her. He opened his bag to search for bandages, when he heard the creaking of the wooden floor. The priestess limped towards him and stopped inches away. She reached for his damaged hand and examined it.

"You should be asleep," the paladin sneered, as he snatched his hand away from her.

"Stop being difficult," her eyes burned with anger, but she gingerly reached for it again. "It needs healing."

"Ya think?" He demanded, his sour attitude growing worse with her kindness. It almost angered him, but he pushed it down, not wanting to cause a scene for the guards patrolling outside the Inn's walls. The priestess brushed some of her white hair out of her eyes and gripped his forearm.

"Just come sit down. Standing hurts me," she admitted. The paladin reluctantly let her lead him to sit on the edge of the bed, while she observed his battered hand. She used her sleeve to try to wipe some of the blood away. She used her fingers to pick out the splinters. Kayalos gritted his teeth, and balled his other fist as tightly as he could while she pulled flesh back to take the wood out.

"You can't just heal me without doing that?" He said through clenched teeth. Orlaith didn't look up from his hand and continued working.

"I'm not telekinetic, they won't just fly out of there. If I heal you, the splinters will stay inside your hand." She pulled out another splinter from in between his knuckles. He gripped his free hand tighter, turning his knuckles white. "There. I think that was the last one."

"Thank the Light." He hissed.

The night elf closed her eyes and channeled her energy into his large hand. Both of her small hands cradled his, and she meditated on his wound. The paladin watched as she concentrated on him, and his gaze softened. He saw a gentle side of her, much like the side he saw of her back in the cave earlier that day. Her hair started to fall in front of her face, covering part of her from him. The beautiful night elf didn't seem to notice, as she was so concentrated on her healing. He wondered where her life began, and mostly why she was so weak. She had a fighting spirit, but definitely lacked what most horde women had. Horde women had intensity and passion for fighting, but this night elf was different. She was so weak in physical strength, but she had an emotional strength that surprised him. He watched as her pursed lips twitched, and he felt her warm energy transferring into his veins. Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked up at him.

"How did this happen?" The priestess's eyes sympathetic and comforting. Kayalos felt something strange shift in his gut.

"Well," he swallowed, then nodded to the door. The priestess looked towards the damage the wooden door harbored, and her eyes grew wide and her jaw slightly opened. Fear slowly seeped into her throat, making it hard to swallow. The paladin was dangerous indeed, but she choked it back. One thing she could never do was show fear in front of the enemy. _Enemy. _Her mind mulled over that word for a few seconds. _I'm healing the enemy!_ She concluded, and her energy stopped flowing to him, but she didn't let his hand go. The paladin felt the change in her energy, and felt her fear. When she let her guard down, he felt a sense of dominance rise in his blood. He began to lean toward her when she let his hand go.

"I did what I could, but I fear my spells aren't potent enough for you." She admitted, and shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"How did you get into healing?" The paladin asked again nonchalantly, while he observed his hand. New skin was growing over his wound, and there was a little scabbing.

"There's going to be a scar," she bit her lip. "Like I said-"

"Don't worry about it." Kay interrupted. "But this is a good job, even for a low rank like yourself. What made you turn to healing?" He saw a half of her lip curl into a small half-smile.

"It's funny," she began sheepishly, "but I started it to rebel against my parents when I was a girl. But after the training, I started to really like it. So I just stuck with it I guess." She looked down as her ebony eyelashes fanned her cheeks. "You know how it is with parents." The paladin stiffened, but he held his emotions back. Orlaith responded to his change, as if reading a book.

"Oh," she began, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize-"

"Let's not get into it, okay?" Kay shot up from the bed, and stormed to the washbasin, where he washed the blood off of his hands. Orlaith stared at her own blood-stained hands, empathizing with the paladin. Even though her family sometimes drove her crazy, she was always thankful to have them.

"I'm sorry," she said again. "Did you lose them to the wars?" She guessed. His silence was chilling, but she saw him nod once in the corner of her eye. "You know, my brother always told me, the ones that lose their parents when they are young are chosen to fill that role. He said that the Gods know that people like you are strong enough to stand by themselves." The blood elf just nodded in agreemen, or to get her to quiet down. Orlaith had trouble deciphering what Kay was thinking. He was a tough one to talk to.

"So, I think I should take my leave," she chewed on her lip, and started to stand up, when Kay spun around and stopped her.

"I just saw Akken. He says you need to stay put. You could lose a lung if you move too quickly." The priestess stared into his intense dark green eyes, and then her gaze shifted down to his strong lips. That's when she remembered the kiss they shared earlier. She remembered how passionately she kissed him back, and she blushed. "So, that doesn't seem to scare you, priestess?" He asked.

"Um," she stalled, as she shook her head, "are you sure about that?" All she could think about was leaving, but her body stayed at the foot of Kay's bed.

"You're not going anywhere," he said gruffly, almost enjoying his power over her. He saw her blush a second ago. He knew she was embarrassed with his presence. And after his kiss, he realized she was beginning to enjoy his advances. Kay wondered if anyone had ever sampled the beautiful priestess before. Considering how nervous she was with him, he assumed she was untouched. That made his desire burst into flame. He felt the lust surging up from his stiffening loins to deep within his gut. Orlaith looked up at him and licked the corner of her mouth. He had to hold back a groan of frustration.

"Where will you sleep?" She was almost afraid to ask, fearing they would have to share his bed. The fear was not of what he would do to her, but she feared she could not trust herself with him sleeping beside her. She thought of him shirtless beside her, his tight muscles pressing against her back, and his heat warming her. She shuddered, and tried to gain control of her thoughts.

"I'm fine with the floor," he shrugged, "I've done worse."

"Are you sure?" She asked, almost too fast.

"Why?" A dark smile grew, and some of his hair fell over an eye. "You wish to share my bed?" Orlaith blushed furiously, even her ears changing to bright red.

"N-no," she stammered, "of course not." A deep laugh echoed in Kay's chest, as he put his knee right beside her hip, exposing the area to Orlaith which made him a male. He put his hand to her shoulder, and gently pushed her down to her back. He held himself up with one hand, while the other found its way to her curvy side. He ran his fingers up and down, as he enjoyed the feel of her. Orlaith shivered, as the trail he touched burned with heat. He stared intensely into her glowing eyes, as hers wide with excitement stared back into his green ones. Kay lowered his face to hers, as his teeth ran over her chin, and she moaned. With her response, he seized her lips into his, kissing her gently at first. She kissed him back, and it encouraged him to deepen the kiss. She felt heat rising in between her legs, and something strange and wet. She never felt anything like this before, but it was strangely wonderful. She silently begged that he wouldn't stop. Then, Kay moved his hand up to a soft breast, and caressed it. Her body responded, as her nipple turned hard. He rolled his thumb over it, teasing her, as she gasped in pleasure.

Kay felt himself losing control, as he started removing her robes, exposing her chest. She was even more beautiful than when he saw her in the forest, and he had to have her. The feeling to have her bubbled and started to consume him, and he wanted to mark her as his own. It was a primitive feeling, starting deep in his chest, and it spread to his loins, which were now pressed into Orlaith's soft midsection. He let out a groan, wanting more of her than just this small sample. He knew the way to take them to the pleasure before them, and he could lead them both. And he desperately wanted it with her.

Then, there was a soft knock on the door. Orlaith begged for whoever it was to leave them be. She hadn't felt this before, and was dying to see what Kay had planned for them. He seemed to be ignoring whoever it was, for she had his full attention. But the knocking came again, but it was a little louder this time. Kay cursed angrily, and he looked over his shoulder to the door, then back at the priestess in his arms.

"Go ahead," Orlaith said halfheartedly. "If it's this late it has to be pretty important."

"Maybe," he growled. "Maybe not."

"What if someone saw me come in here?" She started, and her heart skipped a beat that it could be the horde army, ready to take her to her death.

"I doubt it," he growled again, but now the moment was ruined. Kay felt he might as well answer it to avoid any more embarrassed glances from Orlaith. "But I'll check." He gently got off them bed and straitened up. He turned around to the door, and glanced over his shoulder to see her putting on her robe and climbing inside the closet. She locked eyes with him, and it was a disappointed gaze he deciphered. When the closet door shut with her inside, he opened the front door.

"What the hell?" He grumbled to the stranger, and looked down to see the barmaiden from earlier that night standing before him in a blue and white simple dress.

"Oh, forgive me I know it's late," she began with a wolfish grin, "I just wanted some of your time." Kayalos rolled his eyes.

"I know what you seek," he said, sounding very bored, "but I assure you that you will not find it here." The pretty barmaiden's jaw opened slightly, and her eyes narrowed.

"Fine," she snapped. "But you could've had a wonderful night tonight, Kayalos." She spun on her heel, and took off down the hall. Kay slammed the door, as the hinges moaned in protest from the beating earlier. He sighed deeply and ran his hand through his long blonde hair. _What a waste. I was having a wonderful night._ He looked back to the closet, which opened a crack.

"Who was that?" Orlaith asked timidly.

"No one." He said, going to his bags and pulling out his cloak and some blankets. "Absolutely no one." The priestess gripped the door to the closet, and gulped down a knot in her throat. _Calm down. He obviously wasn't expecting her._ She told herself, and her heart steadied. She wrapped her robe around her tighter, and walked towards the bed. She watched Kay as he spread his cloak over the ground.

"So you really don't mind me having the bed?" She asked again.

"You're the one with the broken ribs." He stated, and he looked over at the priestess. Her robes were torn and bloody. "Tomorrow I'll get you some new robes. Until now," he reached into his bag and grabbed a tunic. "Just wear this." He tossed it at her, and she caught it.

"Oh my," she smiled a little. "Thank you."

"Forget it," he said gruffly. Orlaith pulled the tunic over her robe, and then removed her robes while she wore the tunic over them, to cover herself. He watched her, and grinned devilishly. "I've already seen, so I wouldn't be so shy." She turned bright red, as the robes fell to her ankles in a pile.

"Well I'll be sure not to make that mistake again," she shot back at him, curtly.

"Priestess," his grin as dark as ever, "I would not go making any promises." Orlaith's jaw dropped a little at his audacity. The lack of taste this blood elf had was both infuriating and thrilling. She gripped the sheets tightly, climbing into the bed and then pulled them tightly around her. The blood elf approached her, and slowly stopped at the bedside. He looked down at her, as their eyes locked on each other, both waiting for the other to move first. The night elf wondered if he had other plans of ravishment waiting for her. She shivered in delight of that thought. Kayalos reached over her, and placed a hand on a pillow next to her. He never broke eye contact, watching her reaction as his body was stretched perfectly for her to admire what the many years of hard labor had done to it. He clutched the pillow in his grasp and moved away from her, and back to where he had set up camp on the floor.

The priestess breathed a sigh to relieve the tension in her body, but also in disappointment. He dropped the pillow on the floor, and removed his shirt, tossing it to the pile of his armor. He turned to blow out the candles on the dresser, and Orlaith got a long stare at the strong muscles in his back, but also of long scars that stretched from his shoulders down to his back. Each scar was thin, long, and perpendicular from each one. The light went out, and her eyes slowly adjusted in the darkness. She tried not to imagine how those scars got there, and fell asleep to the sounds of Kay's gentle breathing.


	3. Part 3: Family

"Hey," a man's voice boomed. That's how Orlaith woke that morning. The voice startled her, and fearing another raid from Illiadan she jumped from the bed. However she was still tangled in the mess of sheets and blankets from the night before, the priestess tripped, falling over to the floor with a loud thud. The paladin peered over the bed as he watched the night elf scurry around trying to get herself free, almost like an animal in a trap.

"Hey, calm down. There's no rush," Kay said steadily, while he walked over to the helpless night elf, caught in a cocoon. He heard her grumble something at him, and he knelt down beside her. His knee clanked on the ground as his plate hit the wood. He put his had on her shoulder to try and make her calm down. "Just stop for a minute." He ordered. The priestess obeyed, and blinked awake.

"K-kay," she sputtered. "Oh man," she pulled the tunic over her exposed shoulder. "Please never wake me up like that again."

"I guess not, I'll just let you sleep until the day is done. I just wanted to give you some herbs for the pain." Orlaith looked up at him, her hair white messy and sticking out in different directions.

"Oh it isn't hurting yet," she said softly, stifling a yawn.

"It will be." He held a flask out to her, and she stared at it.

"Well, shouldn't I be paying you for this?"

"Akken is a Grand Master Alchemist. He gives me all my potions for free." He smiled at her. A genuine, gentle smile. She was perplexed at his kindness, and also memorized at his- well, it was a little strange to admit it- but his beauty. He was very attractive on his own, but when he smiled, it was like Elune's eternal blessing. It was heavenly. "Just take it," he said, putting it in her hands. She held the flask gingerly, and then her face softened.

"Thank you," she smiled at him softly, and then opened the cork and downed the elixir. It tasted buttery like before, but then there was something bitter and different. She gagged. "By the light, this is awful!" She made a face in disgust.

"Akken warned me of that," he chuckled a little. "Here, let's get you off the floor." He put one arm under the bend of her legs, and the other on her lower back, and lifted her like she was the lightest of silk. He gently lowered her to the bed, and Orlaith's heart skipped a beat. He moved from the bed to his bag, and brought her a flask of water and some bread and cheese.

"By Elune's blood, I could eat a dragon." Kay laughed.

"Well, with those herbs, dragon would make you sick. Akken's orders are water, bread, and a little cheese. Nothing else." She frowned, but took the food from him and scarfed it down. While on her last few bites, she turned to the paladin who was monitoring her every move.

"Kay?" She asked. He grunted in response. She assumed that meant to go on. "Why are you caring for me like this?" The question made him stop in cold blood. He had been wondering that recently as well, but he didn't think she had the audacity to put it out in the open like that. His eyes narrowed, and a chill went up his spine. His scars on his back twitched, and he remembered the cruelty of the Alliance. Then he thirsted for Alliance blood, and the night elf lay before him, wounded and extremely vulnerable. Then he looked at the priestess wearing his own tunic, her long, white hair draped over her shoulders, and her dewy look that she gave him underneath those red leaf tattoos. In the few short hours he had met her, he already knew more about this girl than he really wanted to. He cursed angrily, and spun around, covering his face with his plated glove.

"K-kay? I'm sorry," she stammered.

"Finish your food," he ordered, and stormed out, leaving the priestess alone in the room with her thoughts.

The night elf rested her chin in her palm and blew her bangs out of her face in frustration. What a difficult, barbaric individual to get tangled up with! All she wanted to know was why he was being gentle with her. It was certainly unusual, especially when her intentions were to bring him to Darnassas. She felt a tiny prick of dread, thinking of what the Alliance would to Kay if they got his hands on him. She pushed the feeling down, as she remembered the look on the faces of her family when they realized the paladin had gotten a hold of the high priestess.

Orlaith felt dizzy, and even though she observed that the sun was high in the sky, she laid back down and curled up with a pillow. She moved the flask of water to the nightstand and sighed. The room around her began to spin and her breathing slowed. There was a small ache in her ribs, but it wasn't enough for her to be bothered by it. When she rolled on her back and looked at the spinning ceiling above her, it dawned on her that she was heavily drugged. _I guess you'd have to be drugged intensely to deal with these ribs._ She said to herself. Her mind drifted to the broken paladin. He was physically scarred, very reserved, and detached from the world around him. Her heart broke for him, feeling he had a hard life, especially since his family was already gone. A tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. Her vision blurred and started to fade, and then the last thing she could remember was the patterns of the tepee roof above her.

"Glad you could make it, brother," Akken patted Kayalos on his back, leading him into the small home where they grew up together.

"Is she awake?" The paladin asked, removing his plated gloves and setting them on the table.

"Yes," the tauren answered him, moving the plated gloves from the table to the floor where all of Akken's plate gear rested. "Stop putting your gear on the table. You know how much Mom hates it." The blood elf nodded, and he went to the back room, where his adoptive mother was sitting in the bed, reading a book. She put the book down when she saw Kayalos entering the room, and her face lit up.

"You are a sight for sore eyes!" She exclaimed, holding her arms out for him to come and embrace her. He walked to her and embraced her fondly. "Ouch, you really shouldn't wear your battle-armor in to see me. I promise that I won't attack you, dear." She teased.

"Mom," he smiled at her, and pulled a chair up next to the bedside. "How are you feeling?" The wise old shaman shrugged, but still kept her good spirit.

"Oh, I'm sure Akken told you of my mishap." She shrugged.

"It was a little more than that, so he told me. He said you had a stroke." His face grew serious. "But you look okay."

"Oh I'm fine, I just can't walk as good as I used to. But that's why I have my two sons to help take care of me in my old age," she teased again. "I just want to go out and garden, it's what the Earth Mother put us on Azeroth for."

"Well, don't push yourself," he warned.

"Kay, my son, I will be fine," she smiled warmly at the paladin. Amuuru was a gentle soul, and loved her adopted son just like she loved her own. Her husband passed away long ago when Akken was very small, during a bloody battle against the Scourge. It brought chills to the old shaman's spine when she learned that the Scourge gained power recently and started causing havoc in the faraway land of Northrend. "Now Akken tells me that you have a lady friend that you are nursing back to health," she chuckled, as the blood elf's jaw hit the floor. Betrayed by his own brother.

"Akken!" The blood elf boomed, and he heard his brother's roaring laughter from outside the room.

"Dear," she put her frail hand on his knee, giggling, "there's nothing to be ashamed about." The paladin swallowed hard, _Oh yes there is._

"Mom, what exactly did Akken say about this female?" His blood ran cold, fearing what judgement his mother would place. To his surprise, his mother just kept her warm smile on her face.

"He told me everything, son." She lowered her voice, "I'm not surprised that a night elf caught your fancy though. Someone with gentle souls like the tauren and night elves really are a good fit with your personality." She winked. "And the night elves aren't too shabby to look at, either."

"She's just a lower rank," he shrugged, "I guess I feel bad for her and I'm helping her out." The gaze of the old shaman turned from kind to concerned.

"Be careful, Kayalos." She warned. "Thoughts like that are very dangerous to harbor."

"She can't hurt me." He rolled his eyes. "I don't think she's ever killed anyone in her life."

"That's not a negative quality," Amuuru pointed out.

"I'm just saying," he defended. "She's weak." Amuuru covered her face with her palm. The boy was so thick headed. Some things were harder to teach to Kayalos than they were for Akken. However, her blood son never had to endure the strife her adopted son had to.

"Just be careful who you pity, my son." Suddenly, they were interrupted by the tauren warrior, holding a ladel in one hand and lifting the leather curtain from the door with his arm he grinned.

"Well, who wants to try Surprise A La Akken?" Amuuru's nose wrinkled.

"I hope it's better than it was last week," she teased, and the male tauren left the room to get bowls for their dinner. He brought them each a bowl and morning glory dew, which was Amuuru's favorite drink. While the dinner was winding down, the old shaman was the first to speak.

"So," Amuuru began, as her sons sat around her bed in chairs, eating the strange soup, "when do I get to meet your female?"

"She's not 'my' anything, mom." The paladin protested. _Liar. _"Besides, you can't even speak common."

"I can manage," Amuuru said bravely, willing to take the social risks. "I'm an old lady with nothing better to do than help my single son learn to cook, garden, and bother my other single son." She grinned.

"Come on, Kay," Akken poked at his brother, snickering at him. "You can even hide her pretty well with Mom's old cloak with the oversized hood. She'll look just like another forsaken wandering around." The paladin glared at him.

"Kay, I know she's pretty badly injured, so we'll talk about this when she starts to get better." She smiled at her sons, and sighed. The Earth Mother truly blessed the old tauren.

A week had gone by, Orlaith had read in one of Kay's notes left on the nightstand. When the elixir would ware off and she woke up, she would always be alone. The paladin left her bottles of the sedative, along with food, and he even kept his promise of a real dress. Sometimes he would even leave a note. Mostly the notes were of Akken's orders for her health, and when it wasn't, it was warnings of not to go outside. Since it had been about a week, Orlaith decided it was time to stop relying on the potions of herbs and start healing herself. Meditation would heal her wounds faster than sleep. So she sat on the wooden floor, and closed her eyes. She thought of the deep woods, running water, and the sounds of the forest at home, and breathed deeply. She sat in meditation for hours, focusing on channeling her magic to her ribs. After the intense concentration, she felt the intense need to be in the forest at home.

"I swore I wouldn't leave the room," she said to the cloak lying in the pile of clothes building up. It was very tempting. She licked the corner of her lips, and her fingers started to tingle. She sprung up, snatched the cloak, and put it over her shoulders. She lifted the hood over her head, and went to the door and grabbed the doorknob and sighed. _Hey, don't get cold feet now, _she sighed, and turned the doorknob and pulled. She looked down the hall, and it was empty. She stepped out of the doorway, and closed it gently behind her, and daintily walked down the hall, making sure her face was covered well. She walked down the staircase, past the innkeeper, and she saw the sunshine and a small pond outside. Warmth melted in her heart as the sun glistened off of the water. Nothing would please her more than to sit beside it, or even take a bath. She quickened her pace towards the water, and then suddenly a large hand smacked her shoulder and gripped it tightly.

"What in hell," the gruff voice hissed softly, "do you think you are doing?" She froze, and peeked up from her hood. There stood Kayalos, looking more pissed off than usual. His eyes burned with the hottest of rage. But the most peculiar was a split-second flash of dread in his eyes, but it dissipated quickly. She opened her mouth to speak, when he spun her around and pushed her toward the direction of the inn. The priestess's heart sank, as she was led away from the water, but part of her was glad to see the paladin. He herded her up to the room, and slammed the door behind them. She removed the cloak, and set it with the other laundry.

"By the blood of the Earth Mother," he snarled, "what were you thinking?" She tried to speak, but he silenced her. "You foolish girl. You could have gotten us killed. You think that I am uninvolved? That the Horde couldn't trace you back to me and discover that I was hiding the enemy in a Horde City?" He stomped up to her, and grasped her shoulders. "That move could've even sent me to my death. How many times to I have to tell you it's dangerous out there? If you had the sense that even a cat had, you would have stayed here." She felt her eyes sting, and her vision went a little blurry. A tear rolled down a cheek, and Kayalos cursed, pushing her away and spinning around, facing away from her. His hand went up to his head in frustration.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just-" she swallowed and wiped her cheek with the sleeve of her dress. "I just love being outdoors. The urge just overcame me, and I had to answer." Kayalos was silent, and Orlaith swallowed her tears back. There was silence in the room for a few moments before the blood elf finally spoke.

"I understand your need to be outside." He turned to face her. "But, it's dangerous, especially unescorted. If you were discovered, you would have no way to defend yourself." She nodded.

"Again, I'm sorry," she said, fingering the hem of her dress. She bit her lip, and stared into his intense green eyes.

"I can protect you outside of these walls," he said, slowly, "but within these walls, even I will have trouble with the might of the horde." Orlaith's eyes grew wide.

"You would turn against your own people to protect me?" The paladin nodded.

"I know you'd never hurt anyone, and I know that you've never killed anything by your hand." His lips warped into a half-grin. "You lack a killer's spirit." The priestess's face fell. She looked at her feet, trying to keep silent. "Did I offend you?" The paladin asked, stepping closer.

"No," she admitted. "I-" she looked up at him, and took a deep breath. "I never had that spirit, you see. My mother's a hunter, my father and brother are both strong and powerful warriors. My family has produced very strong fighters since the ancient times." It felt good to get her story off of her mind, and just tell it to someone. She was always the quiet type, mostly because the men she met were already devoted to another, or they were not interested in the quiet healer. Some were interested, but for all the wrong reasons. "See, I never liked killing. When an animal breathed it's last breath at my hand, I couldn't stop myself from crying."

"You had no trouble trying to kill me a week ago," he pointed out.

"I know what it might have seemed like," she explained, "but I could have kept you alive long enough to sneak you out of here." The paladin scoffed.

"You were on your last leg that night," he crossed his arms.

"With no help from you," she shot at him. He frowned.

"You should've just stayed out there."

"Like I said. I have no where else to go." She growled, glaring at the paladin. His eyes widened, and then she realized that she hadn't admitted that part of the story.

"The Alliance abandoned you?" He asked.

"No." She turned around and started to go to her bags, where she could get some water.

"So why don't you have anywhere to go?" He demanded.

"Just drop it," she dug through her bag and pulled out a flask of water, and sipped it.

"I can't just 'drop it'." He mocked. He thought for a minute. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, really." She threw her water back into her bag. "Do you have anything real to drink around here?" He smiled, and got her some caraway burnwine. He tossed it to her.

"That'll take the edge off of anything," he said. She opened it up and chugged it down. The priestess sighed, and went to sit down on the bed, facing away from him. They were silent again.

"The Alliance hasn't banished me, at least I don't think they have. But my family definitely is disappointed in my chosen profession. They're even more disappointed in me staying in Outland for two years. When the crowds left to fight the Scourge two years ago, I stayed for the people who still needed me." She sighed. "I wanted to make a difference. I didn't want to go to Northrend because," she bit her lip.

"Because why?" Kayalos walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. He handed her another flask of the burnwine. She gulped it down.

"Because I guess I was afraid," she handed him the flask and he took some himself. "I was afraid that I wouldn't measure up. I'm not talented like the other healers I know. If I had the gumption to become a druid, I would have chosen that over a priestess, but I had to learn feral combat. That scared me more than anything else. I'm just afraid of everything, afraid of not measuring up, afraid of hurting my comrades, and afraid of leaving the people I grew to love behind. Just because Outland isn't the biggest threat to Azeroth, it doesn't mean the problems there are solved."

"So why are you not in Outland anymore?" Kayalos asked carefully. He didn't want her to think he was prodding, but he was curious.

"They told me to take a break," she admitted. "You got anymore of that stuff?" He smiled. Finally, a woman that drank alcohol. He handed her another burnwine. "The captain said it was time for me to move on. To stop living in sorrow. That's what he said before I left for home. When I got sent home, all it did was send me back to the place where it all started. Don't get my wrong, I know my parents want the best for me, but I didn't want to go down their path." She was quiet. "I know they're disappointed. I see it in my mother's face even after these couple of years."

"Are you happy in Outland?" Kayalos asked. The priestess thought for a minute, and sighed deeply.

"No. I can't say that I am," she admitted. "I don't want to fight. That's why I won't go to Northrend."

"That's fine. You don't have to fight." She turned to him with hope. "I know you have spirit. I saw it in the forest a week ago. But I wonder, what will you accomplish with bringing me to Darnassas? Your parent's acceptance?" She froze.

"I-I don't know."

"You should know that after I'm dealt with, and I'm old news to the Alliance, someone else will take my place."She didn't speak. "Just think about that." Her heart sank. She knew in every fiber of her being that he was right, but she didn't want to think about it. Kayalos watched her eyes shift nervously, and fill with fear. Maybe he had pushed her too far. He was one to lecture about finding eternal happiness. "Orlaith, come with me. I think you should meet someone."

Orlaith firmly gripped Kayalos's bicep as he led her over the wooden bridge to Amuuru's house. She looked down and carefully matched the paladin step for step.

"Stop looking down, you'll attract attention," he warned. "Not to mention make yourself sick." Her head snapped forward to the end of the rope bridge. When they finally reached the other side, she groaned a little.

"Thank Elune that's over," she whispered. Kayalos felt himself smile a little. He led her into Amuuru's house, where Akken jumped up from his seat, and started speaking quickly in Orcish. He took her hand and made her sit down in the chair he was sitting in. Then he turned to the blood elf and chastised him. Kayalos looked over at Orlaith and winked. The paladin started talking calmly to the warrior to get him to calm down.

"Akken?" The priestess began, and the tauren's attention snapped to her. "I am feeling much better," she bowed before him. "Thank you for allowing me into your home." The tauren seemed surprised, and then he moved towards her. She stood up to him, for staying in a cramped bowing position still brought pain to her side. She smiled at him, and put her hand out for him to shake it. The warrior took her small hand in his extra-large, furry hand, then put his other one on her shoulder. He said something in Orcish, but his face remained strait and difficult to read. _He's so similar to Kayalos,_ she thought.

"Akken says he thinks you should still be resting." Kayalos called from the kitchen chair, as he leaned back in it, so two legs were balanced while his feet were on the table. From a distance of a few yards, and in his casual leather attire, the priestess got a good view of his taut muscles. From the way his biceps curved, and his washboard abs, Orlaith felt her blood heating up. The paladin caught her eye and gave her a sneer. She snapped her head back to the warrior.

"Please don't worry," she shook her head, and bowed to thank him for his concern. "I heal very nicely," she smiled at him. The paladin said something in Orcish, and the warrior nodded to Orlaith. Then he walked to his large cabinet of elixirs, and she heard the tink-tinking of the small glasses hitting each other as he searched for what he needed. He brought her a small, blue vial.

"Hurt," he said, putting it in her hands.

"Why are you bothering, brother?" The paladin demanded in Orcish. The tauren smiled at the priestess.

"She has a good energy." He answered.

"Don't tell me you've gone soft," the paladin shot at him.

"Compassion is a noble trait that you should think about sometime." Akken pulled a chair out for the priestess and encouraged her to sit down. "You brought her here, brother, not me." Those words hit home, and the paladin glared at the priestess, who bit her lip in anxiety with the sounds of frustrated talk between the blood elf and the tauren. Then, the paladin stormed out of the home, leaving a perplexed night elf, and a calm tauren behind him.

Orlaith clenched the fabric at her knees and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She looked up at the Tauren, who was at the fire, and sorting through his herbs. She looked around at the nomadic-looking walls, and observed some of the finger paintings on the side. She looked towards the door and sighed. _What a hot-tempered and difficult blood elf! _She moved from her chair to the floor with the tauren, and sat in front of him. He smiled at her, and then went back to sorting. Orlaith touched a small red flower, and the tauren watched her interest in it.

He held it out to her, and motioned for her to take it. The night elf was surprised, and she held her hands up and shook her head, trying not to be a bother to the alchemist. The tauren smiled warmly, and took her hands, put the Talandra's Rose in her palm, and closed her fingers over it.

"Gift," he said, and she opened her palms to finger the flower. She smiled at him and bowed her head in thanks. She laughed a little on the inside, as it was the first flower a member of the Horde had ever given her. She was a little disappointed that it was the blood elf, though. _Wait. What was that?_ Her mind spun, and she tried to silence it. Suddenly from the back room, she heard a woman's voice calling Akken's name. The tauren stood up, and started to go to the room, when he motioned for the priestess to follow him. She rose from her spot, and went into the back room. She saw an older female tauren, laying in her bed, and then the male warrior spoke in his language.

"Mom, this is Kay's," he turned to her and chuckled a little, "main squeeze." The female tauren sat up a little in her bed, excitedly.

"Oh my! The Earth Mother has blessed us, Akken. What a beauty!" The old shaman pleaded for the priestess to come and sit by her.

"She's very polite," the warrior added. "But she doesn't speak a word of Orcish."

"It's okay, I can say a few words." She nodded in approval as the night elf chose the seat closest to the bed. Then her smile faded as she looked to Akken. "Where is Kay?" The male tauren grunted a little.

"He got mad. I think he's still dealing with some of his turmoil from taking care of her." He explained slowly.

"Well, someone with his past, we must give him time," she said seriously, "but kindness isn't all lost with him. He spared this one's life, and even nursed her back to health." She looked at the night elf, whose white hair fell over her shoulders, forming curtains around her face, as she observed the gift Akken gave her.

"She's a night elf, so I guess she likes nature," Akken explained to his mother, while they observed the priestess concentrated on every inch on the flower.

"Ah," Amuuru grinned, "then we shall take her to the rooftop. A little sun should do this one good." She started to shift in her bed, and her son brought her a walking cane. "Do you know her name?"

"Orlaith," Akken said, as he helped his mother out of the bed. The priestess responded to her name, and she moved to the opposite side that Akken held his mothers arm. She gently took the old shaman's arm, and steadied her as she rose from the bed.

"Well, even though she's injured, she could help my heifer butt out of the bed," she chuckled, and they walked up the steps to the second level, which was a patio, covered in plants. The priestess gasped, and a huge smile crept to her face. "Ah, I was right," Amuuru's heart warmed, as the night elf wandered to each plant, and carefully touched their leaves. She knelt down and breathed in the earthy smell of the plants, and then threw her head back and laughed as she soaked up the sun's rays. Amuuru and Akken watched her for a while longer, and then Akken helped his mother down the stairs, quietly to not disturb Orlaith and her new friends.

Kayalos figured he'd left Orlaith alone in his mother's house long enough. He felt a little guilty, now, since his family couldn't communicate very well with her. However, his hot-tempered nature got the best of him, and all he could do was apologize to his mother. He should apologize to the beautiful priestess, too, but he would wait a little longer for that. He started for home, and once he reached the door, he was knocked from his feet.

"Kay!" A shriek called out, and he looked up to see Illissa, the blood elf rogue. He cursed. What horrible timing she had.

"By the blood of the Earth Mother," the paladin growled, "isn't there a better way of greeting me?" She giggled, putting a slender finger to her cherry lips.

"Oh, I am very sorry," she stated in monotone, as the paladin got to his feet. "By the way, I am loving your new outfit," she winked at him.

"What do you want, Illissa?" Kayalos demanded, and the rogue pouted.

"Why are you always so grouchy when I come around?" She put a hand on her hip. "Besides, what if I came here for another reason?"

"Like what?" He sneered.

"Well," she began, "I'm actually here to see Amuuru. I brought her some flowers to cheer up her room." The paladin's eyes narrowed. He knew exactly what the female was there for, and it wasn't to cheer up his mother. She was sneaky, using a friendship with his mother to get closer to him. But, Amuuru had always told him to use kindness toward the rogue. The shaman, like Orlaith, didn't have a killer bone in her body. He squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of comparing the two, and mostly how he was going to hide Orlaith. The rogue shoved her way in, and he followed closely at her heels.

"Oh Akken," the paladin said loudly, "Illissa is here," hoping that would give him enough time to hide the night elf from the dark-haired rogue's view. He looked over Illissa's shoulder to see him at the fire, brewing more potions. Akken's eyes grew wide with concern.

"Oh Illissa, come with me," he plastered a smile on, trying to hide his tension. "My mother has been wondering how you've been doing." He lead the rogue into Amuuru's room and while her back was turned, he pointed up the stairs to the porch. Kayalos nodded, as he coolly made his way up there, not to cause Illissa to follow him. He saw the priestess sitting in meditation, and she looked so peaceful. He almost didn't want to disturb her, but he knew he had to hide her.

"Orlaith," he hissed quietly. The priestess opened one eye and shut it again. Discontent replaced enlightenment on her face.

"Oh it's you," she said, nonchalantly.

"Priestess, you have to hide," he said desperately. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't flinch.

"If I go with you," she began, "you must apologize for reacting in such a harsh way." Anger boiled in his veins, but there was no time for reason. _Difficult girl! _He hissed.

"Okay, I apologize, I do," he told her, "I am sorry. Please, come with me." The priestess opened her eyes and stood up.

"Alright, let's do some shadowmelding!"

"Not good enough," he warned, and he took her hand in his, "come," he climbed to the rooftop, and helped her get up. "Please stay here, I'll be back." He jumped down from the roof onto the porch, and started to go downstairs. Orlaith's ears prickled, as she heard the sound of a female's voice.

"What are you hiding up here, Kay?" the female asked. Orlaith dropped flat, trying to not be seen.

"Nothing, Illissa," she heard Kay answer, "I just came up here to see the plants." The rogue's mouth twitched.

"You hate nature," she pointed out. "In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you come up here before."

"That just means you weren't over here when I was," he quickly spat out. He had to keep on his toes, for the rogue was sharp.

"Well," she shook it off, and then put her hands on his chest, "it doesn't matter. We're alone now." The paladin tried to move her hands off of him. He always hated it when females threw themselves at him. It was embarrassing for him. He also wondered if they were this easy with other males when they tried to lure him into romantic relations.

"Illissa," he began.

"Why do you always reject my advances?" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, I just don't feel that way about you," he said, telling her the truth.

"Kay, I've known you for years, and I don't understand." Orlaith heard a heartbreaking plea from the female coming on. She felt sick to her stomach, for this was not for her ears to hear. "Please, just hear me out."

"No, Illissa. It's time for you to move on," he instructed her. The female gasped.

"That's cold."

"It's the truth."

"You don't mean it."

"But I do," the paladin felt guilty for a minute.

"You are cold, Kayalos," she shot at him, "you know, everyone says 'poor kid, he didn't deserve what happened to him', but you wear it on your sleeve. Your heart is dead and cold as the Lich King's heart himself." She shouted. "You are the one who needed me, remember that," Illissa snapped, as she whirred around, and stormed out of the house. Kayalos was silent, her words haunting him. He hated to admit it, but it shook him up a little. Then he saw Orlaith climbing down from the roof, timidly. She walked to the paladin, and drew him into warm, innocent embrace.

"Are you okay?" She asked, and then pulled away. He looked into her sympathetic gaze, and felt his insides both twist and relax. The blood elf nodded. Her lips parted, as if she was about to say something, but then she stopped herself. She turned around and walked down the stairs into the house, to where Akken returned to brewing potions at the fire. Kay followed her, but turned into Amuuru's room.

"Hey Mom," he began, "did you like the flowers Illissa brought you?"

"Yes, they are nice," she said, "but that girl is missing something. I like her a lot, but it seems like she's not interested in the long run." The paladin chuckled.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not interested in anything long term either." The paladin enjoyed his women from time to time, but none could crack his interest long enough to stay until morning.

"It is a game to that one," she sighed, referring to Illissa.

"It doesn't matter, Mom," he informed her. "Did you have any problems with the night elf?" It was Amuuru's time to laugh.

"Dear son," she said, waving her hand, "you worry way too much."

"Yeah, I'm sorry for leaving her here," he said, "I guess my anger gets the best of me." The shaman stared at her son, wondering what on earth could cause such a difference in his mood.

"It's okay, son," she answered. Then the priestess poked her head into the room.

"Hey, Kay, I think Akken wants to know how much longer we'll be here. He's pointing to the kitchen, so I think dinner is sort of an issue." She bit her lip, "I don't think I have this Orcish thing down, but Akken is really patient."

"I guess if you want to stay we can," he shrugged. The priestess smiled.

"Can you tell Akken I'll cook? I'd be more than happy to!" She said, excitedly.

"Sure," the paladin answered, and turned to his mother. "Would you like her to cook for you?" He chuckled. "I think she wants to. It's probably some weird night elf food, but I guess a change in diet won't be too bad."

"I don't mind," the shaman smiled. "In fact, I think that would be wonderful. I think a change from Akken's bachelor meals would be great." The paladin laughed a little, and he wandered into the kitchen to tell his brother to take a break from cooking tonight.

"Thank the Earth Mother," the warrior sighed, "I'm running out of ideas."

An hour later, the kitchen table was covered in a delectable smelling cuisine that Orlaith prepared. There was boar ribs, spice bread, lobster stew, hot-smoked bass, and Akken had helped her prepare a chocolate cake for dessert. She wished she were in Outland so she had better materials to cook with, but they were in the old land. She figured she would make do.

"Oh my, I don't think I've eaten this good in fifty years," she smiled at the priestess, as they all sat around the table, eating her well-prepared food. "Please tell her that it is wonderful, and we are very grateful." She said to Kay.

"Hey, priestess," the paladin barked. "She says it's awful, and we should kill you on the spot for your awful meal."

"Lies!" Orlaith shot right back, smiling, "I can see how happy you guys are." The paladin laughed.

"Thanks," Akken said in Common to the priestess, and she beamed.

"Hey Kay, how do I say, 'you're welcome' in Orcish?" Orlaith asked. The paladin leaned over, and whispered it into her ear. Orlaith's heart skipped a beat as she felt his warm breath on her neck. She repeated it to Akken. The warrior's smile turned to a frown, and he stopped chewing. He turned to the paladin, and smacked him on his back. The paladin started choking on his food, in between roaring laughter.

"Oh Kay, you are rotten," Amuuru scolded. The priestess looked around the table at the three, confused.

"Um," she said, sheepishly, "what happened?"

"Don't worry about it, just don't ever say that again," the paladin laughed.

"You are horrible!" She exclaimed, realizing that whatever she said, it wasn't good. "I'm so sorry," she said to Akken, bowing her head. The tauren seemed to understand, and he nodded, holding back a smile.

After dinner, Akken and Amuuru said farewell to their guests. The old shaman embraced the priestess and said a blessing in Taur-ahe. The priestess smiled, and when Kay told her what she had done, Orlaith was surprised. _The enemy blessing me?_

"Ande'thoras-ethil." She said to the tauren, and they left, as Orlaith pulled the hood of her cloak up over her ears and covered part of her face so no one would see.


	4. Part 4:This part rated M: Relinquish

They walked silently to the inn, and when they arrived, she took of her cloak and sighed.

"You have some great friends there," she smiled.

"What was that you said to Amuuru?"

"Who?"

"Amuuru was the old shaman." He informed her. He still hadn't told her how they were related.

"Oh," she smiled warmly, "it's an old Darnassian saying. It means 'may all your troubles be diminished'. It's sort of a farewell."

"Oh," Kay replied.

"I could teach you some Darnassian," a grin appeared on her face. "Like the way you taught me at dinner." The paladin started to laugh again.

"Yeah, that was great," it felt good to laugh again.

"Well, if you wanted to stay there longer, you don't have to stay with me." She informed him. His smile dissipated.

"Priestess, you can't run around unescorted." He warned.

"No, I mean you can go back." She gave him a half-smile, "I know how frustrating it can be with me." There was silence, before she said, "besides, I think you have another female pressing for your attention." The paladin's ears tingled.

"Who?"

"The female I had to hide from. I didn't know what you two were saying, but she seemed pretty desperate for you." The blood elf sneered.

"Illissa," he shrugged, "you don't have to worry about her." Then raised an eyebrow at her. "Why? Are you jealous?" He gave her a wolfish grin.

"No!" She shouted, almost too quickly.

"Hm," he walked to where she was standing, and got inches within her face. "It's okay to be jealous." He taunted.

"I-I'm not jealous," she stammered, his body so close to hers, it made her nervous. The paladin watched her debating, and he could feel his blood heat up. Such a wonderful hourglass figure, suddenly an image flashed through his mind of holding her hips to his as he thrust deep within her.

"Tell me something," he said, "do you feel the chemistry between us?" The priestess felt something deep in her gut rise, and she wrung her hands.

"H-how can you ask such a thing?" She whispered, and he took one of his large hands and put it on her face. He moved her head, gently to the side, and put his lips on her neck. Orlaith gasped in pleasure, as the area surged with heat as his lips gently kissed her neck. Kay took his other hand and moved it down her curvy waist, and grabbed a handful of her round bottom. To her surprise, her body reacted, and she felt wet heat rising in between her legs. Kay took both sides of her cheeks in his hands, and he kissed her, gently at first. She couldn't breathe. Suddenly, the only thing she could think about was how much she wanted him, with every inch of her burning soul. The touch of his lips weren't rough and demanding, as they were before, but now the kiss had changed to sweet desire. His lips were intoxicating, and she tilted her head to him, allowing him to deepen his kiss.

He cursed inside, for this priestess would be the death of him. Raging desire swept through him as his loins stiffened, wishing for a taste of the sweet innocence of the night elf. His hands moved to explore more of her body, caressing her, but it still wasn't enough. Kay wanted more. He pressed her to the bed, and gently crawled over her.

"By the light, Orlaith," he growled, deep in pleasure and frustration. His arousal now pressed into her soft midsection. The priestess felt the warnings all over her body, that she should turn back now, but the pleasure Kay brought her was too exquisite to pass up. He pulled her dress from her shoulders, to expose her round breasts. The paladin rolled his finger over a taut nipple, and she shuddered in pleasure. The torture was surprisingly extraordinary, and the pleasure it brought her was even greater. The priestess felt his desire pressing against her, and shuddered harder at the thought of what he was going to do with it. She found herself moving her hips to meet him, and she heard the paladin let out a loud groan.

"By the light, Orlaith, I can't wait," he said, gruffly, as he moved his head to look into her eyes. His eyes were narrowed, deep with desire, while her eyes were wide with excitement. Some of his dark golden hair fell over his eyes, making him appear even more mysterious than he was. Kayalos was a complete mystery, which brought even more pleasure at the thought that he was taking an interest in her.

"Then don't," she begged. It was her maidenhood, but she couldn't think of any other person she'd want to share it with. He was the one who brought out these intense feelings deep in her gut. The paladin removed his shirt, exposing that wonderful, rock hard body. She reached out and ran her fingers along his taut abs, while he reached to expose all of her body to him. The robes opened, and she was completely exposed. The paladin cursed, for she was even more beautiful without her clothes, much more than he had ever imagined. The priestess gently put her hands to his leather breeches, and removed them. His arousal sprang out, ready for her. Orlaith shuddered, and he parted her slick folds, and slid inside. Orlaith couldn't stop a moan from escaping deep within her throat. A wicked grin appeared on the paladin's face, as he thrust deeper. He paused, lingering while his head spun. She was intoxicating, and the feel of her was so much more than he imagined. Orlaith felt a little uncomfortable, for her maidenhood was still in tact.

"Please," he heard Orlaith groan, and he responded by moving out of her, only to return again, deeper than before. She felt a little aching, but then it had quickly turned into sheer pleasure. She moaned in response, begging for him to continue. His wicked grin returned, as watched her enjoy the pleasure he was giving her. He moved faster, as she raised her hips to meet him, and he held out as long as he could, before he saw her burst into pleasure before him, and with that he spilled inside of her. He rolled beside her, both of them gasping for breath. The priestess looked over at him, with warmth and kindness, and he smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She couldn't stop a smile of happiness creep on her face and she sighed.

"You are amazing," she whispered, resting her head on his chest. He let his arm fall over her shoulders.

"I'm nothing compared to what you expressed back there," he grinned, and she blushed. She hadn't expected it to go that far, but she was glad it did. He leaned over and blew the candles on the bedside out, and pulled the blankets up over them. He pulled the priestess back into an embrace, and listened to her soft breathing as she fell asleep. Suddenly, he didn't feel so alone in the world.


	5. Part 5: Confession

Orlaith awoke calmly that morning, with the memories of last night still fresh in her mind. The priestess felt a smile creep up when she remembered how passionate the paladin had responded to her. Who knew he had all that kindness hiding behind his sour attitude. She rolled over, but her smile faded when she saw that the spot beside her was empty. _Maybe I made a mistake,_ she thought, as her heart sank. Then her ears twitched as she heard the door opening.

"Oh you're awake," Kayalos smiled, as he held large sacks in both hands. "I figured you'd be hungry after last night," he winked, and pulled out some fresh bread that was still hot. He tossed her a loaf and pulled out one for himself, and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Oh, thank you, Kay," She smiled at him, and nibbled at the bread. It was great. "Wow, where did you get this?"

"There's a baker not to far from here. I got their early enough to get them right out of the oven."

"Oh, Kay, you didn't have to do that," she grinned.

"Yeah I did. You didn't tell me last night was your first time," he said, coolly. Orlaith stopped chewing as her heart sank. "I found out this morning, your maidenhood stained the sheets." The priestess turned deep red, and swallowed.

"Kay," she began.

"Orlaith, I know you see many different sides of me, but I'm always honest. I know we're the enemy, but I tell you the truth anyway." The priestess sighed heavily.

"I didn't tell you, because I thought I'd scare you off," she admitted. "I wanted last night to happen." That was as honest as she could be. She looked at the paladin, eyes misted, lips parted, waiting for him to make his next move. The paladin was unpredictable, but she had never gotten such a rush from another person. Kay surprised her. He smiled at her, and took his palm and put it on her head, and tousled her long, white hair.

"Orlaith, you couldn't scare me off at this point," he went back to eating. Orlaith felt her heart soar, for it was nice to hear him say her name. The first time, it was haunting and stirring to her blood. The second time, it was rushed. This time, it was stable and comforting. She smiled, and started back at her bread. She let her gaze fall over his broad shoulders, and his defined back. The tunic he wore hugged nicely to show off how hard he pushed himself in battle.

"Kay," she spoke up, "does it hurt when you get wounded?" The paladin turned and narrowed his eyes.

"Of course it hurts," he sneered.

"Yeah, I guess," she stammered, feeling foolish. "It's just you're so tough." The paladin's sneer almost turned into a smile.

"Well I'll tell you a secret," he moved towards her, using his knee to hold up his weight. He inched towards her and leaned in to her ear, "it takes a lot of practice, sweetheart," he whispered, and he moved back a little, just so his face was inches from hers. Her lips parted, as her blood rushed with the thought of him kissing her again. "You should have told me it was your first time," he said gently.

"Would you have stopped?" She her voice quivering, as his hand moved to her neck. His touch made her ache for more, as the electricity pulsed through her veins, demanding his attention.

"No," his voice deep and husky. He tilted her head towards him, and she breathed in sharply. His lips gently lowered over hers, and she felt her insides twist as she kissed him back. His response was to deepen the kiss, and his tongue gently rolled over her lower lip. She moaned, and that set the paladin into a blaze. He softly took her lower lip into his teeth and sucked, and she found her hands moving up towards his neck. She let her hands roll down his back, and then back up again, to remove the shirt separating his muscles from her chest. Her fingers ran over his back, and she felt something out of place. Her fingers found the spot again, and touched it. The paladin grunted, and jumped back. He stared into her eyes, which were full of concern and worry.

"Is that part of those scars?" Orlaith asked, and Kay moved off the bed, and adjusted his shirt.

"Yes," he answered gruffly.

"Kay, how did that happen?" She asked again. "A sword? A polearm?" The paladin cursed angrily.

"You really don't give up do you," he demanded. She bit her lip.

"I just want to understand you," she whispered. He laughed a little.

"Listen, you don't want to do that," he reached for a few bags, and started for the door.

"Kay," she shouted, as he slammed the door behind him. The priestess found herself growing angry, as she chased after him, but stopped before she opened the door. She let out a cry of anguish as she released her fury on the door with her fists. They landed, and the wood cracked again with the force of her assault. She pulled her hands back, and waited to see if the door would hold up. When it didn't fall over, she went to the bed and buried her face in her hands. The scene of Kay leaving was getting old, fast. She was sick of it, and damn it she was a healer! She healed internal wounds before, from the ones who were thrown in battle when they weren't ready to the ones with their dying pleas of redemption. Confronting him could be dangerous, especially if he wasn't ready. But he was most peculiar, which drew her the very essence of her soul to his. The priestess clenched her fists with new courage, and grabbed her cloak, and left the protection of the room.

Orlaith made her way through the town, trying to avoid glances of curiosity, and people darting past her on their busy schedules. The priestess tried to find Kay, but began to realize that she had gotten in over her head. Each strange face that past her increased her chances of being discovered. She began to turn back, when she didn't recognize the area she was in. _Oh no, please don't forget now._ She panicked, turning around, and then she saw a rope bridge. _I'll just go to Amuuru's and wait there,_ the priestess decided. She bravely conquered her fear of heights for that minute on the bridge, and when she set foot on ground she breathed deeply, thankful to be back on the other side. She grasped the seam of her dress at her thigh, and started towards where the house should be. Once she got there, however, it was not what she was looking for. Instead, there were buildings she didn't recognize, and more faces that she didn't recognize. Someone brushed past her, knocking her to the ground. It made her side split with pain, but then a furry hand appeared in front of her, as if to help her up. She refused to look up, but accepted the hand, and a big tauren pulled her to her feet.

"Orlaith," a low voice spoke to her. She looked up from the brim of the helm. It was Akken. His eyes looked fearful as he led her away to another rope bridge, through the traffic of the town, across another rope bridge, and opened the door to Amuuru's home. He let her enter, and he shut the door behind him. The priestess quickly hugged the tauren as tightly as she could. How kind of him to save her like that! The tauren gently hugged her back, and pushed her away gently. He pointed to where her ribs were broken and spoke in Orcish. The priestess smiled and nodded, and gently pushed his hand away.

"I'm okay," she said softly. The tauren nodded in response, and then led her to Amuuru's room, where she had scrolls laid out all over the bed. She recognized the Common language on some of them, and a language she didn't understand.

"Welcome," she said in Common. The old shaman smiled at her, and invited her in. The priestess's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"You can speak common?" She asked as she took a seat next to the bed. "Is that what all these scrolls are?" She pointed to the scrolls, and the tauren looked deep in thought.

"I study little," she gave the night elf a scroll, and the priestess opened it, slowly. It looked really old. "Orcish," the shaman said. The priestess read the scroll, as it translated a few basic words in Common to Orcish. The priestess's eyes grew wide, both in excitement and fear for the tauren. These were dangerous scrolls to possess. It was forbidden for the Alliance to understand Orcish, a crime punishable by banishment, or worse. She wondered why Kay spoke such fluent Common, and yet she had never met another member of the Horde who was bilingual.

"Amuuru," the priestess began. "It is illegal for me to learn." She handed the scroll back to the tauren, who gave her a disappointed stare.

"You think for you. Don't let Alliance think for you," she said as she tapped on her head. The priestess thought, surely the Alliance and Horde could never be united as long as they didn't speak the same language. It would be political suicide for both sides to unite, at least on the leader's parts. But a union between the two would make them an unstoppable force for the Lich King. And Illidan. She shook her head. Such thoughts were very, very dangerous.

"How did Kay learn?" The priestess asked. The tauren stared at her, and scratched an ear.

"I cannot. Is Kay's story," she sighed. "My son very troubled, I find when he very small." The priestess's ears twitched. _"My son" _echoed in her ears, as she realized that the shaman was his adoptive mother. What happened to his parents? _They were killed_, she remembered.

"Amuuru, how did his parents die?" She pressed. The tauren sighed, as she realized her son was being secretive as usual. He hadn't told the priestess one darn thing. "Forgive me, I was rude," the priestess sat back in her chair and hung her head.

"Orlaith," the tauren began, "Kay's parents, murdered. Kay's village, murdered. He was only one." The priestess's eyes grew large, and clenched her fists.

"But who would do such a thing?" She asked, desperately. Inside, she felt like she already knew the answer, but she didn't want it to be true.

"Alliance," the shaman whispered, her heart ached for her son, and now the priestess learning the truth of her homeland was splashed on her face.

After hearing Amuuru speak of the dead, she found herself needing to be around nature, so the shaman suggested she go upstairs to the "garden". The priestess sat with the breeze gently flowing through her robes, and she closed her eyes and drifted into meditation. Kay's reaction to the Alliance was probably the excuse for his brutality towards her comrades. He was trying to hit the Alliance right in the gut, which is what they did to him. Tears spilled over her cheeks, as she thought of a small boy running around in a village, looking for his parents through all the corpses of his friends and neighbors. A terrifying and dreadful scene for anyone. She sobbed silently for the paladin, understanding why he was so secretive. So many questions flooded her mind. How did he escape? How did he cope? Is he happy now? And why did he spare her life? All she felt was pity. Pity for the little boy who survived a massacre, pity for the Alliance's cruel heart, and pity for those that were slaughtered that day.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she never heard footsteps up the stairs. The figure stood there for a few minutes, and finally spoke.

"Orlaith, what are you doing here?" She recognized the voice immediately, and whipped around, her face streaked with tears. "Whoa," he began. "You're crying." He said, dumbly. He felt something strange come over him, as he wished he could take her pain away. So he crouched down to her level, face to face, and ran a thumb over her cheek to dry her tears. "What happened? Was it something I did?" The priestess shook her head.

"Amuuru," she began, "she told me. About what happened to your parents." The paladin's eyebrow went up, and he clenched his teeth. "I can't believe you went through something like that, Kay. I'm so sorry," She threw herself into his embrace, trying desperately to control her sobbing. She held him tight, and kept her head steady on his chest. She heard his steady and strong heartbeat, and felt it pulse against her ear.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," he began. "But how did she tell you?"

"She has scrolls, Kay," she said, slowly. "Scrolls that translate Common and Orcish." The paladin froze, and suddenly his embrace went cold. He quickly rose up, and left her sitting on the ground. The priestess followed him into Amuuru's room, where he started screaming frantically at the old shaman. Akken stormed into the room, and punched Kay in the gut. The paladin cursed, and he fell to the floor. The warrior spoke in hushed tones, and turned to Orlaith and patted her on the head before leaving once more.

Orlaith helped him to his feet, and which he spoke to Amuuru in softer tones. Amuuru responded, but she seemed disappointed. She gave him a sorrowful look, and shook her head.

"It's those scrolls," the priestess whispered.

"If the Horde find them, they'll kill her. She knows that, and I told her to burn them a long time ago." The priestess gasped, and turned to the shaman, ready to plead for her to listen to the paladin. But there was a look in her eyes, a look as if to say _"trust me"_. The priestess closed her mouth, and hung her head.

"Just trust me, Kay," Amuuru chirped. "These scrolls can link the Horde and the Alliance someday. I've kept them hidden this long, I can continue to do it. No one but us four know they exist." The paladin sighed, knowing when he was defeated.

"Mom, just please, be careful," he begged, before left. He nodded to his brother, who nodded back in understanding. He lead Orlaith back to their room at the inn, and he locked the door behind them. The priestess sat cross-legged on the bed, and bit her lip.

"How do you know of those scrolls?" The priestess asked, praying this time he'd respond.

"Orlaith," he started in anger, but then stopped himself. She was in this deep, she might as well know the whole truth. "Okay," he sighed, and sat on the bed next to her. He held himself up with his arms as he leaned back. "My village was just outside Eversong Woods. This was long before the blood elves joined the Horde. My father wrote those scrolls, making Orcish and Common easy to learn to both sides. He wrote them because he had an idea of a union between the Alliance and Horde someday, and he figured learning each language would be the first bridge. He recruited a few followers, including my mother. After the scrolls had been completed, I was born. However, there were many who didn't believe in what my father wanted. They hated the idea of peace, and some were even scared of us. So, word got around, and somehow, the Alliance found out about my father. They sent a small army to my village-"

"No," the priestess whispered.

"And they started killing everyone. Some were burned in their houses, others were slaughtered in front of their children. I still remember the screams of my friends."

"By Elune," she hung her head and covered her face.

"My mother and father had a trapdoor that lead underneath the hearth of the fireplace, and my parents put me inside, and begged me not to come out, no matter what I heard. They each gave me a kiss, and slammed the trapdoor. I heard them both say 'I love you', to each other, and watched them embrace each other. That's when the Alliance beat down the door, and a human forced them to their knees. He spoke in Common, but I understood Common very well then. He called my parents foul names, telling them now their wretched dream would never be true. My father said to him that you could never kill an idea, and his idea would never die just because they killed him. The human grew angry, and killed him in front of my mother. She cried out, and he dragged her out of the house. I heard her scream for a while, and then a sword unsheath. I'll never forget the sound she made as they killed her."

"Elune save them," she prayed, biting her lip to hold back the tears. He was silent before he spoke again.

"I heard them all arguing after they had killed everyone. They were searching for the scrolls, and all the search parties had turned up empty-handed. So they decided to burn all the houses to destroy them. They threw torches on each house, and I panicked. So I quickly jumped out of the trapdoor, and tried to flee for my life, when a night elf caught me. He brought me to the human, who spat on me. He told me 'what do you think of your new union now?' He grabbed my chin, and I bit him with everything I had. He responded with throwing me to the ground, and he took out a horse whip, and beat me until he finally felt even. After, he told a hunter to do with me whatever he wanted. The hunter raised his bow and fired directly into my back. I don't remember anything after that, until I heard soft footsteps coming towards me, and gentle sobs. I looked up and saw Amuuru with her husband, Akken Senior. She said she heard me groaning, and she rushed to me to treat me. She saved my life."

"By the light, Kay," she looked up from her hands, tears rolling down her chin, and falling to her lap. "How terrible, there aren't words for what happened. It's a miracle you survived."

"Amuuru says the spirits kept me alive until she could get there." He half-smiled, "I guess they really wanted me to live."

"How did Amuuru know to go there?" The priestess was confused.

"She knew of the village, and visited every now and then. She knew my father and mother vaguely. She always told me how beautiful my mother was. Amuuru has never said what she did there, but I think she believed in finding peace."

"So if they burned everything how did the scrolls survive?"

"Stupid dogs," he smirked, "my parents were smarter than to keep such important documents in the village. They paid a goblin in Ratchet to store a 'very important' trunk for him. The goblin didn't care for much other than the gold, and Amuuru took me there to take it back to hide it in Thunder Bluff."

"Your father, he wanted peace between the Alliance and Horde?" The paladin grunted in response. "Yet you butcher the Alliance." She pointed out. The paladin's gaze filled with sheer hatred.

"You expect me to be any different?" He demanded.

"Kay, that's not what I meant." She put her hand to his shoulder, and he pulled away. "Kay, I just mean your father wanted his idea to live on. Maybe that's why you lived."

"What if I don't want the life they wanted for me?"

"Kay, all that hatred is difficult to carry around," she crawled to him, and pressed against his back, and held him in an embrace. "Your parents wanted you to be happy more than anything."

"I could kill you, you know that?" He asked, darkly.

"You wouldn't do that," she said, breathy.

"How do you know," he spun around, and pinned her to the bed, her hands above her head. His face inches from hers, and his gaze still harsh and bitter.

"You're afraid aren't you? I don't know what of, but you're scared," she said, her voice unwavering. The paladin said nothing. "You've hidden your grief in anger, you push out everyone around you, but I can see right through it now."

"You know nothing of me," he growled.

"You had something very tragic happen at a young age, but instead of following your father's teachings of love, you chose something you could use. I'm sure you had to make that choice at such a young age, but you've just stuck with it."

"Orlaith," he rumbled one more time in protest.

"Kay, I'm not going to lie to you. You're choosing wrong. You can chose love, just like your parents did. You're old enough to learn when to put down your sword." He was silent, his face less bitter, but just as intense. His face was so focused, waiting for her to back down. For the first time, she wasn't afraid of what the paladin had to say or do. This time, she freed her hands, grabbed his head and pulled his lips down to meet hers. At first he was rough and demanding of her mouth, and it slowly evolved into him softly caressing her lips with his. He pressed his male body into hers, and ran a hand along her curvy side. He reached into her robes, and grabbed a breast in his large hand. She moaned a little, happy to finally have his hands on her again.

"Orlaith," he murmured, and she smiled affectionately.

"It's okay," she took the back of her fingers and brushed them up against his cheek, and he closed his eyes and took her hand in his. He opened his intense green eyes, and lowered his lips over hers again. She could lead him to where he was supposed to be, his frozen heart was slowly melting, and she could feel it. She still had to be gentle, but now she had the advantage.

The night had been full of holding each other and though they didn't speak, their souls communicated more than what words could convey. They woke to the morning, and this time, they were both together. The paladin wouldn't admit he felt a certain comfort around the priestess, but he was very glad to finally have that feeling back. They traveled to Amuuru's where Kay apologized to Akken for his temper.

"By the Earth Mother, what did she do to you?" Akken demanded, wide eyed with surprise at his brother's kindess. The paladin laughed pleasantly, and scratched his golden head.

"Who knows," his smile was radiant, as he smoothed down his hair.

"Whatever she did, keep it up," Akken murmured. "It's a nice change, brother."

"Thanks, I guess," the paladin's eyebrows drew together. "I was so unpleasant before, huh?" The tauren sighed, and Kay started laughing again, slapping his brother on the back. Orlaith emerged from Amuuru's room.

"Kay, she wants you." She announced, smoothing her robes. The blood elf nodded, and retreated to the room, and the priestess walked to the tauren.

"Mom?" Kay asked, as he saw the shaman rising from her bed with her cane.

"Kay, I love you. But if you had spoken like that to me when your father was alive, he would be ashamed."

"I know, Mom," he said strongly.

She started for the roof to the plants. "I didn't tell you this, but I was a part of your father's underground followers."

"I'm not surprised, Mom," Kay said, as the shaman tended to her plants.

"Your father feared that the day would come where your village would be attacked. When I found you, you were so cold. It was a miracle you were conscious, and to this day I believe your mother's and father's spirits were keeping you alive. But I am the one keeping his dream alive. Your father's belief was very passionate and I believe no one could have helped him carry that burden better than your mother. Your mother was probably the most beautiful blood elf I had ever set eyes on. She would have loved Orlaith." The shaman smiled. "Orlaith reminds me of her sometimes, her spirit, her beauty."

"Well," he shrugged, "that's kind of creepy." The shaman gave him an evil glare.

"Listen, son. What are your plans with that girl?" The paladin searched his thoughts, for he couldn't remember for a minute. Then he froze.

"You don't want to know," he answered, looking away from her.

"Oh but I do."

"She's supposed to take me to Darnassas, where I'm to face the wrath of the Alliance." The paladin snorted. The shaman was silent for a while as she thought.

"I think you should follow her."

"Are you daft?"

"Son, she doesn't have it in her body. I can tell she is growing to care for you, and she probably could never bring herself to do such a thing."

"I don't like the way this sounds."

"Let her come to you," Amuuru suggested. "She waited for you for a long time, so I have a feeling she won't give you up to the Alliance. Besides, I would really love to see you with her." The paladin coughed in such astonishment.

"Mother," he began, "what do you mean?"

"I mean settling down."

"It's too soon to even think of that. Besides, she's a night elf! We could never get married here."

"Your father and mother were banished when they married," Amuuru informed him. "Don't do anything, just take some of my wisdom."

The paladin's head was spinning. Marriage? He had never even thought of that word. Marriage towards Orlaith? He could definitely see it as a possibility, but he shook his head quickly. It was too dangerous to even think such a thing. For now, he was going to help her for the next week and a half until her ribs healed fully, and then who knows. Maybe he'd follow her to Darnassas, or drop by to see her in Outlands, but marriage was out of the question.


	6. Part 6: Kay's Verdict

**I hope this chapter will satisfy, but I was a little bored with it. There is much more in store for Kayalos and Orlaith, trust me. This chapter will help link the ending, which I enjoy very muchly. I should be coming out with it very soon!**

Orlaith sat on the table in the kitchen, where Amuuru accelerated the healing process on her ribs. The priestess dangled her feet and hummed a light tune, and the shaman looked up at her.

"No fidgeting." She said kindly, but firmly in Common.

"I'm sorry," the priestess replied in Orcish. "I'm worried about the boys."

"They'll be okay," Amuuru smiled, and went back to poking. A day before, Kay and Akken had been called to battle in Alterac Valley. Almost a week had past since she cracked Kay's defenses, and brought him to a more rational frame of mind. He allowed the scrolls to remain in Amuuru's care, and she continued to learn Common. The priestess stayed at the house often, bent over the scrolls learning Orcish. They both swapped words they were confused on, and just recently they could carry on small conversations. The priestess let out a heavy sigh.

"My sons are very skilled," Amuuru started to console her, as she straitened up. "Good news is, you're healing very nicely."

"Well, you've been a great help," she smiled, and started to get off the table. There was a period of silence, when Amuuru reached out and held the priestess's small hand.

"Orlaith, I've never been able to get Kay to come to terms with what happened years ago." Her eyes glimmered, "I can't thank you enough." Orlaith beamed.

"Thank you, but it wasn't all my work. He must have wanted to change." She shrugged.

"I've never seen him so," the shaman searched her thoughts for a good adjective, "accepting." The priestess returned with a giggle.

"Well, I doubt that. He's so attractive, I bet he had many girls chasing for his affection."

"Oh yes," Amuuru nodded, "but none caught his attention the way you have. I hope you reconsider taking him to Darnassas." Suddenly, the priestess felt her blood turn to ice.

"O-oh," she stammered.

"I think you're rather fond of him, too. If you don't mind me being so forward. But, I think that there is something special between you two." Amuuru turned from the priestess, and went to the hearth were she stirred the cauldron of Akken's potion.

"I-I didn't know that Kay told you." She felt herself turning red.

"Please, don't think I am passing judgment. I merely serve as a compass, for that's what shamans do." The priestess hung her head, and cluched her robe in her fingers. Time was getting precious, she had been gone for seven months. Knowing her father, he would start a search party. She couldn't stay in Thunder Bluff forever, it was dangerous for everyone.

"Orlaith?" The shaman spoke. "Could you bring me some vials from Akken's cabinet? He said it needed twelve hours of simmering before we could bottle the mixture."

"Of course," the priestess answered, and brought her the vials. Inside, a storm brewed as to what her options were. She could leave and go back empty-handed, but then there was the possibility she would never see Kay again. That wasn't an option. Maybe she could take him halfway to Darnassas, and then it would give her time to work up the courage to tell him she loved him. If he didn't return the feelings, she would already be home, and she could go back home. But then again, she would never see him again. Maybe she could take him to Darnassas and beg for him to be pardoned, and explain what happened to his family. _Oh jeez_, she put her hand to her head, as she felt a twinge of pain.

"Dear? Are you okay?" The old tauren asked.

"Oh, it's just a headache," the priestess answered, and tried to shrug it off.

"Here, let me get you something for that." The shaman rose from the cauldron to fetch her one of Akken's soothing potions. She handed the priestess a small, bluish vial. "That will take your pain away."

"Thank you," the priestess responded, and downed the medicine.

"You should lie down in the garden. You've been so far away from nature for a long time," Amuuru pointed out.

"You're right," the priestess started to get up, but then she felt her legs wobble beneath her. The priestess felt dizzy, and she gasped for breath. Amuuru hurried to her side, and knelt beside her.

"Orlaith, what's wrong?"

"Just a l-little woozy," the priestess said softly.

"Let's get you to my bed," she helped her up, and carefully guided the night elf to her bedroom. The priestess collapsed in the bed, and breathed heavily. "It'll be okay, dear," she heard the shaman say, before Amuuru faded into black.

"What happened?" Orlaith heard Kay's voice echoing in her head.

"She just collapsed," she heard the sound of Amuuru. Everything sounded funny, like it was being spoken down a long hallway in the city of Darnassas. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if it was really happening.

"Did you ask her something to disturb her?"

"Well," the shaman said sheepishly. "I asked her about what she was planning to do with you." The paladin groaned.

"Mom, don't push her. She is probably sick with worry." The paladin sat down in a chair and covered his face with his hand. Akken grunted from across the table.

"Kay, you can't just give yourself up to the Alliance." Akken protested. "Mom's just looking out for you."

"And her," Amuuru chimed in.

"Look, I know you want to help. But I owe her my life." The paladin put his hand up before the two could protest. "Whatever her decision is, I am going to go through with it. I have never been this enlightened as I am now. It's all thanks to her." Amuuru suddenly began to cry.

"Son," she threw her arms around the paladin. "I only want you to be happy." The blood elf hugged his mother in return.

"I want her to be happy," he confessed. "I owe her that much." The tauren let her son go, and dabbed at her eyes.

"Brother," Akken growled. "Are you sure?" The blood elf nodded.

"I've never been more sure of anything else in my life," he said, voice unwavering. Suddenly, the tauren looked beyond the paladin, and Akken stared too. He turned around to see the priestess, rubbing her eyes, and she yawned.

"K-kay. You're safe," she sighed. The paladin stood up, and went to her. She leaned into him and breathed in his scent. It was of sweat and leather, and it was heavenly. "I was worried."

"You don't have to be," he smiled at her. She smiled weakly, but her legs again gave out from under her. Her eyes fluttered and the paladin scooped her up into his arms. "By the Earth Mother, Mom. What did you give her?"

"I gave her some of the strong stuff while she was sleeping." Amuuru admitted.

"Well, I guess she needed it," the paladin said, looking down at the priestess, her eyelashes fanned over her high cheekbones. She was beautiful, and he was going to repay her for her kindness. The paladin said farewell to his family, hugging them tightly, for he felt he would never see them again with his plan. He covered the priestess with her cloak, and carried her back to the inn. He felt it was time that they started their journey to Darnassas. It would be at least a three day journey on foot, plenty of time for him to offer his proposal to her.

The paladin gently laid her down on the bed, and stroked her cheek with his priestess breathed in deeply, and opened her glowing eyes to see the blood elf leaning over her. She smiled at him affectionately, which only brought a smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"A little dizzy, but a lot better than before." She rolled to her side and put her head on his strong, masculine shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, and nibbled her neck. She shuddered in pleasure. His touch gave her such a reaction. He worked his way from her neck to her full lips. His kiss deepened, as he ran his tongue over her lower lip, she gasped. She nibbled his lip in return and felt him stiffen against her. Kay felt fire growing in his chest, and need aching in his now throbbing manhood. He took a handful of her glorious butt, and throatily whispered in her ear, "I need you now."

She responded by nibbling his ear and started to remove his tunic. When he was free of his barrier, she removed hers, slowly. The blood elf groaned, as he reached for her. But she pushed his hands away, and whispered to him, "Not yet." She gave him a seductive smile, and part of her hair fell over her eye.

"You're killing me," he groaned, as he clenched his fists watching the robe fall from her shoulders to her ankles. The paladin lurched forward, taking her into his embrace, and kissing her deeply. She breathed in as she felt his manhood pressing into her. She felt an ache between her legs, it was a call only the blood elf could ever answer. Kay gently pushed her to her back, and she relieved him of his trousers. There they were, once again, removed of their barriers. Nothing to hide, and only desiring each other. She lifted herself for him, so he could slide in all the way to his hilt. He moaned a little, and she saw a devilish smile creep onto his face.

"I think you enjoy this just as much as I do," he grinned.

"Please," she begged, her voice rough from panting. "Don't stop." He moved out, only to thrust deep inside her. She moaned in pleasure, only for him to do it again, faster. Each time he moved inside her, she felt closer to the bliss that he had given her once before. Kay felt himself being so close to finishing, but he refused to let himself do so until he had given Orlaith her pleasure. He watched as her eyes closed and she let out a cry of pleasure, and he felt her convulsions of wet heat around him, and he finally let himself go. He spilled inside her, and collapsed beside her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his neck.

She felt like telling him exactly how he made her feel, but instead of forming words, she whimpered. Kay turned towards her and kissed her forehead to comfort her. She looked up to see his glowing emerald eyes staring down at her, soft with compassion and, did she dare say it? Happiness. Her hand crept up to his jawline, and she lightly let her fingers run over his skin. He was surely a prize of masculinity, his rough jawline and strong lips. He was also quite breathtaking. She sighed again, and closed her eyes, retracting her hand back to herself. Every time she admitted the paladin's attractiveness, she felt her confidence sink. To add to his beauty, he was very powerful, very kind and caring underneath his rugged exterior, and God-like in bed. Everything he had to offer was much more than she felt she deserved.

"Orlaith?" The paladin said gruffly. She looked up at him to see his expression had changed to a more business look.

"Yes?" She squeaked.

"We are leaving to Darnassas tomorrow. Amuuru said you've healed completely, so I think it's time for us to take our leave."

"But," she protested, "I-" she stopped herself. She almost said she didn't want to leave. How preposterous! She was in no position to beg to stay. She was already risking their lives, and Kay was right. It was time to go. But did this mean that Kay was going along with her plan to bring him to justice? There would be no justice in bringing him to Darnassas.

"So, you'll come with me?" Kay asked again.

"Yes," she said nervously. "We can't stay here, right?" The paladin took in her words and responded with a grin that crept on one side of his mouth.

"Why would you want to stay here?"

"Oh," the priestess rose from the bed and went to where her clothes were. She and Amuuru had washed her robes the day before, and with the boys gone, she even got to have a bath. She breathed in the smell of lavender, and pulled them on over her shoulders.

"Well," Kay smiled from the bed, "I think you enjoyed yourself here." The priestess blushed a little, and crossed her arms.

"I shouldn't admit it, even if it was true." Her face solemn and distressed. The paladin rose from the bed to pull his leather breeches on. When he finished tying them up, he walked to her and pressed himself against her back. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, you can tell it to me," he said gently. She felt tears prickle at her eyes, and she gritted her teeth to keep her mind off of what was at hand. She leaned her head against his and rested her hand on his arms. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, wishing that she didn't have to part from him. Maybe if she went along with his plan, she could stay with him long enough for her to come up with a plan of her own. Something that could keep her from being devastated by parting from him, and bring Kay happiness. She took in a deep breath and finally said,

"We will leave in the morning." Her words chilly and harsh. The paladin released her, and grabbed his shirt. He got a bag, and started for the door. Orlaith stared at him, about to ask what he was doing, but the door slammed behind him faster than she could speak. She crawled into bed and blew out the candles. It was better this way.

Kay sat at the kitchen table in Amuuru's home with his brother. The paladin had broken out the caraway burnwine, and he was sitting with his head cradled in his hands.

"By the light, Akken," he snarled, "it's impossible to break down her defenses."

"Females bring nothing but trouble," the warrior mumbled, "but she seemed to have a good effect on you."

"What was that?" The paladin asked.

"I'm just saying she probably went through the same thing to get you to open up."

"She wants to stay. I know it."

"She hasn't said it."

"Doesn't mean she doesn't think about it." Kay defended, and he took another swig of his alcohol and leaned back in his seat. He ran his hand through his golden hair, and sighed.

"Kay, this past week you've changed. Mom noticed, too. We think it's a good change, but I'm worried it will fade if you lose Orlaith."

"I need to think of something to get her to give me a strait answer."

"Kay, there are bigger problems at hand. What if she says yes? What are your plans?" The warrior massaged his temples. "You both would have to live in exile."

"If that's what makes her happy, I would gladly do it." He informed his brother, quickly.

"You keep saying that," Akken pointed at his brother and wagged a finger at him. "But what about your happiness? Could you live with never fighting for the Horde again?" The paladin was silent. He felt a certain devotion to the Horde for taking him in when he was a boy. They understood his pain and hatred of the Alliance, and it made a good home. However, Akken was right, that he would never be able to return to the Horde if he was to live with Orlaith. But he would have her, alone and all to himself. Forever.

"Amuuru brought up these questions a while ago," Kay admitted. "I've had time to think about them, and I want to know her thoughts first before I decide anything."

"If she wants to return home?" Akken scratched his chin.

"Then I either go to the Alliance, or return to the battlefield," Kay answered nonchalantly. The tauren shook his head.

"You're not really going to give yourself up to the Alliance if she asks, are you?"

"We'll see, but like I said, Orlaith's happiness comes first."

"Brother," Akken finally joined in on his brother's heavy drinking, "I don't even have words for this anymore. It's crazy. I want both of you to put away your pride away and just talk real to each other."

"Me too," Kay mumbled under his breath. He wished for the priestess to open up to him the way he had with her. Instead, he raised his glass, and clinked it against the tauren's. The next morning he would leave, possibly forever.

Kay awoke with the feeling of his head splitting in two. He groaned, rubbing his eyes, and rolled over in his bed. He heard the sounds of light breathing, and he opened an eye. He saw the priestess turned towards him, sleeping soundly on her side. Her head rested gently on the pillow and lips parted slightly, as she breathed in and out in a deep sleep. Kay reached over and pushed her long white hair behind her elfish ear. Even though his hangover was killing him, seeing her in peace brought him a little bit of heaven. He moved off the bed to get an elixir Akken handed to him before he left the night before. Somehow, the paladin dragged himself back to the inn, and crawled into bed, not disturbing his bunk buddy.

It was time to start getting ready, so he started to pile all of his things in his bag, when he heard the priestess stirring in the bed.

"Hey," Kay walked towards the bed and stood by her side. "You ready to get up?" She moved to her back and her eyes fluttered as she tried to wake herself up. She yawned and sat up in the bed.

"Barely," she croaked, "you were out really late, why are you so cheery?" The paladin grinned inside, and he pointed at the empty vial resting on the nightstand.

"Akken," he responded. "Now we've got to go," he said again.

"Just a minute," she hissed, "I'm trying to wake up." The paladin's eyes narrowed.

"Stop stalling. We're leaving. Or I'm leaving without you." Orlaith bit her lip, she didn't mean to sound angry. She rose from the bed and started to pack her things. She looked over her shoulder at Kay, who was gathering his things up. She felt a bubble of guilt rise in her stomach, and she wished that they didn't have to leave so soon. However, she was the one that said they should leave in the morning. Her guilt grew like a fungus, infesting every inch of her being. She should have told Kay she wanted to stay with him. She should have told him how she couldn't breathe every time he touched her, or how her heart soared when he spoke her name. She could have let him know how much she missed him when he left last night, and how thankful she was when he was there in the morning. The priestess shook her head of the thoughts. These thoughts were too bold and risky. For now, she would have him all to herself in the wilderness for a few days. Alone.

"Are you finished?" Kay asked of the priestess. She checked her bags one last time and nodded. "Good, then here," he handed her the cloak, "one last time, and you'll never have to wear it again." He said roughly. She swallowed the lump in her throat when he said that, and blinked back the mist in her eyes. She put the dark material over her shoulders and pulled the hood up over her long ears. He opened the door for her, and she stepped out to the inn's tavern. _For the last time, _she narrated all the things she would never see again. All the while she was counting, Kay was pointing out what he would be missing out on in an Alliance prison cell, if they let him live that long. He pursed his lips and shook off the nostalgia. All he needed for courage was the image of Orlaith, smiling at him. They entered the elevators and they were lowered to the ground level.

"Mulgore is really pretty," Orlaith cooed as she walked beside Kay in the sunshine. They had agreed to walk to the Barrens, and then ride until Ashenvale area, where they would return to walking again. Just so they wouldn't draw attention. A nightsaber in Mulgore would surely attract Horde defenders.

"Yeah, Akken and I have spent lots of time hunting in this area when we were boys." He scratched at his ear.

"Did you two kill anything?"

"Every now and then we'd bring home something nice," he flashed her his notorious half-grin. "Sometimes we liked to go to the village and harass some of the girls there."

"Oh, not much has changed, Kay," the priestess teased. She nibbled at her lip, feeling almost strange around him. She tried to cover up the feeling with talking about his childhood, her childhood, and even as far as the weather. It had gotten them as far as the winterhoof water well before the conversation turned dry. At least they were almost to the Barrens, then she could focus on her stormsaber instead of keeping peace with the paladin.

However, Kay saw right through what she was doing. Her stalling was possibly her way of dealing with goodbye. He didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. He just went along with her plan, and when it got too boring, he imagined their nights of ravishment they shared. And how much she drove him wild, like no other female could. When she nibbled on her full lower lip, he thought of how much he wanted a taste. _That time will come again_, he told himself to calm his swirling insides.

"Kay?" The night elf said gently.

"Yes?"

"Why did you help me?" She asked. He was silent, and she suddenly started spewing words again. "I mean, why didn't you kill me? I guess I should be thanking you, rather than questioning you. Then again, I should be doing a lot of other things," he raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know." She shrugged. Orlaith suddenly was hit with a wave of emotion; there was only one way to describe it. Lost. All her life she was committed to helping those in need. But through the past few weeks, she saw compassion, altruism, and love from the sworn enemy. She was told they were barbaric, but the Alliance also had their mark of shame. Probably more than just the destruction of Kay's village. She loved her family, she loved being a priestess for her comrades, and most of all, she loved Kay. But all three could not live in a world of peace together, and she had to chose. It was the worst feeling in the world. Kay watched her mind as her face reflected a storm inside herself. He stayed silent. He had already made up his mind, and he was waiting for her to catch up.

He tousled her snowy hair and smiled, "Hey we're getting closer, I'm sure you're ready to start riding. Just follow me up the rocks so the guards don't notice us." He bounded up to the a rock, and leaned down offering his hand to the priestess. She took his plated hand in her delicate hand, and allowed him to help her up to his level. She placed her foot on a small nook in the rock, but it wasn't enough to hold her weight. It crumbled beneath the ball of her foot, and she gasped, reaching her other hand out to grasp on to the paladin's shoulder. He reached out, scooping her into his grasp, and pulled her into him tightly. She looked up at him in his embrace, his cold plate pressing into her, and his glowing green eyes of fel taint. She wished he was back in his leather attire that he wore around with his mother, but she blushed a little at the thought. Kay used this as an opportunity, as he cupped her cheek in one hand and captured her into another one of his exhilarating kisses.

Orlaith's heart pounded against his plated chest, and she could almost hear the _thump thump thump_ rhythm against it. She felt herself relax in his arms, and she breathed in his scent. Kay's scent was always intoxicating to her, he smelled of soap, a little sweat, and earth. He was so damned addicting! She cursed herself for enjoying him, but he made her blood stir and her senses come to full arousal. She broke the kiss, pulling herself away slightly, and tilted her head down, but kept eye contact.

"You can't keep kissing me like that," she warned.

"And why not?" He pulled her back into his tight embrace.

"For one, the plate is not very cuddly," she smiled, trying to get out of his grasp. It was difficult, for not only was his brute strength against her, but her body was screaming at her in protest.

"And what else," he smirked, as he gave her bottom a gentle pat. Her face turned bright red, and she quickly climbed up another rock on her own. The paladin chuckled to himself and hoisted his heavy body up to the next level. Once they reached the top, Kay instructed her to mount up as he did the same. He dug his heels into his hawkstrider, as it rushed off into the desert. Orlaith's stormsaber roared as she followed after him. His golden hair blew behind him, and his powerful, god-like body reflecting in the sunlight, he tossed his head to steal a glance at Orlaith. She marveled at him, until he threw her a fond smile. She felt her chest warm again as she returned his smile. _Damn, he is not making this easy_.


	7. Part 7: Secession

"Okay, we need to stop. Like now," Orlaith barked as she rubbed her sore backside.

"Orlaith, we're almost to Astranaar." Kay pointed out.

"I don't care! I'm rubbing blisters on my butt!" She stopped her stormsaber and dismounted. Kay turned his hawkstrider around but didn't dismount. He glared at her with fury for disobeying his orders. On the battlefield she would have been punished.

"We can't stop here," he gritted his teeth, knowing that they were so close to Astranaar, they could be discovered. Before he even had a chance to make Orlaith his.

"Yes we can. If we settle down by the lake, we'll be okay."

"What lake?"

"You'll see. There's a few elementals that hang around there, but we're such a high rank, they won't mess with us. Astranaar guards don't venture out that far to stay away from them." Kay grunted in dismay, but if she was right, then it wouldn't be a problem. Besides, maybe they could extend the rest until night, and he could use that opportunity to crack Orlaith's shell.

"So is it okay?" the priestess bit her lip, and looked at him with dewy eyes. The paladin looked down at her from his mount, and her natural beauty shone in her home environment of the forest. Her iridescent skin glittered with the light, and he remembered the first time he felt an attraction to her. It was raining, and the forest light made her skin shine. His temper settled, and he dismounted.

"As long as you're right, we can stay," he nodded to her. She squealed and threw her arms around his neck.

"A thousand thanks from my behind. I should probably go soak in the water to try and soothe it." She walked over to a small tree, set down her bags, and started to build a campfire. "I'm gonna make something, what do you feel like eating?" He joined her and sat beside her.

"It doesn't matter, after a few months of Akken's food will rough you up for any sort of surprise." He winked at her. She looked down at her pile of sticks, hiding the smile that grew on her face. The fire burst into life, and she sat back. She pulled out her fishing pole and rose from her spot.

"I'll be back," she said, and fingered a bar of soap that she had behind her back.

"Okay," the paladin gave her a causal salute as he unloaded his bags and dropped himself beside the fire. Orlaith spun on her heel, and started towards the lake. A bath in the cool Ashenvale water was going to be wonderful. She loved the forest, especially when she had it all to herself in her solitude. She walked swiftly, excited to submerge herself in the cleansing water. Sure the baths she had in Thunder Bluff at Amuuru's were nice, but it was nothing compared to a bath in the night elf forests. She finally reached her destination and put her fishing pole aside. _First things first._ She apologized to the pole laying in the grass. She quickly shed her sweaty, dusty robes that she had been traveling in, and dipped her feet in the water. She gasped as it was a little cooler than she remembered, but it was still inviting. A large grin grew on her face as she turned around and walked back a few steps, then turned to face the water. She sprinted towards the lake, and bounded into the air. She curled herself into a ball and gave out a happy yelp. She plunged into the water, and the cool temperature took it's grasp over her. It was shocking at it paralyzed her for a minute, but then she started kicking towards the surface and the temperature didn't bother her so much. She rose out of the water and gasped for air. Her snowy hair clung to the back of her neck, and she swam to shore and grabbed her bar of soap piled by her clothes. She scrubbed her face, arms, and everywhere else she could get clean.

After her vigorous scrubbing, she relaxed, breathing deeply, and her legs rose from beneath her. She lied on her back, floating gently on the water. The evening sun seeped through the trees, reflecting off the water, and danced off of her skin. She sighed, for nothing else on earth gave her this satisfaction. Well, no other place in Azeroth gave her this satisfaction. Well, that wasn't entirely true either, considering how much she enjoyed her time at Thunder Bluff. Orlaith grimaced and clapped her hands to her head. _No, no, no! This is not how it goes! You are to return to Darnassas and try to get your old job back!_ However, the haunting memory of Kay asking if that made her happy tugged at her. She tossed her head, and refused to deal with that issue at that moment. Right now, she was alone in the forest, and that was all she needed. She let herself lie on her back again, floating, letting her mind clear of all stressing thoughts. For now, she would try to soothe her aching head.

That was, until she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She whipped around, ready to fight, when she saw it was Kay.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, concealing hers naked body under the water.

"I thought you'd need this bait," he said dangling her tackle box at her. "When I stumbled upon a night elf bathing," he raised an eyebrow. "You expect me to just leave?"

"You're terrible," she chastised, reaching for her tackle box, but he held it just out of reach.

"Oh I am far worse," excitement flashed in his eyes, as he knelt down to her. "And you have no one to protect you from it, Priestess." He placed her tackle box beside her fishing pole, and leaned back. "Please, don't stop for me," he motioned for her to continue. The priestess turned bright red.

"Can you just hand me my robes?"

"Why ever would I do that?" He asked, sweetly.

"Kay," she begged.

"I could just join you," he flashed her a seductive gaze. Her pulse raced at the thought, and even felt her desire throbbing for him to do so. She swallowed nervously.

"Just pass me the robes," she squeaked. The paladin handed her the clothes, which she rose out of the water, quickly trying to cover her exposed flesh. Kay felt his loins throb harder as she rose from the water. He already had a good look at her floating in the water, and he also caught her little episode a few minutes ago. Kay knew that this was hard on her, which put more stress on when to make his move. It was a bittersweet attraction they had for each other, but he would be damned if he would treat her as less of the night elf she was.

The priestess wrapped her robes around her body quickly, disappointed that she didn't get a chance to wash them. Suddenly, she felt her ears prickle. She looked to her side, where the noise was coming from. Clearly Kay heard the sound, too, because he slowly rose to his feet, and she heard the clink of his plated gloves grab the hilt of his sword. They were quiet for a while, hoping the sound was just a critter or one of the elementals.

"Kay?" She whispered. He made a soft shushing noise, as he crept towards the sound, when a fast blur of silver pounced on him from the shadows. _Shadowmeld._ She cursed, as a night elf sentinel shouted at the blood elf in Darnassian. A second guard joined in the fight, and quickly slashed across his back. Blood rained down and stained the grass beneath him. Orlaith cried out in horror, as the paladin let out a roar of anguish. He stunned the first sentinel, and quickly turned his aggression toward the second one. His sword clashed with the sentinel's sword, and then the paladin dropped Judgment of Light on the guard and sealed his fate with Hammer of Wrath. But it wasn't fast enough, because the second sentinel was already ready to strike him.

Orlaith didn't think. Well, she thought with he wrong part of her body, because as the guard's sword was about to finish the paladin off, she closed her eyes and put Power Word: Shield over the paladin to protect him. The sentinel's blow bounced off of the paladin, and the sword flew into the air, harmlessly. Kay quickly finished the him off, and ran to the priestess. Orlaith looked into the eyes of the dying night elf sentinel.

"Why, sister?" He asked in Darnassian before he joined Elune in the afterlife.

"Orlaith," Kay grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "Snap out of it!"

"W-what?" She stammered.

"Are you okay?" He demanded.

"Yes," she answered, "yes I think so."

"By the Light, you didn't have to do that," he grabbed her in a close embrace and pulled her to into him.

"But you would have died!" She protested, resting her head against his chest, blinking back tears.

"Sweetheart, paladins have their own protection, I would have been just fine."

"But you got hurt!" She pushed him back, staring intensely into his eyes.

"I'm fine," he informed her slowly.

"Please let me help you," her eyes grew misty and her lower lip stuck out ever so slightly. The paladin noted her desperation, and his face grew from concerned to serious. She valued his life enough to defend him from her own people. He nodded, and allowed her to lead him back to camp. He sat down by the fire, and she knelt behind him, removing the plate off of his chest. Orlaith removed his tunic, and exposed the wound, which extended from his left shoulder blade to the bottom of his right ribcage. It was a clean cut, but it wasn't deep enough to do some serious damage.

"You're very lucky," she said. "Someone really is watching out for you," she placed her shaking hands on his taut and powerful back muscles. Orlaith closed her eyes and relaxed. Her hands glowed with arcane energy, as she repaired the broken vessels. The blood stopped seeping through his gash, and his skin quickly melded together. She took her hands off and opened her eyes, to see her work was finished. She sat there for a minute, and then she leaned into him, resting her head on his back. They stayed silent for a while longer, and then Kay spoke.

"What did that sentinel say to you?"

"He said, 'Why, sister?'" She whimpered. The paladin breathed out a long sigh. Orlaith flung her arms around him, hugging him close to her and burying her face in his thick shoulder muscles to wipe away her tears.

"Are you proud of what you've done?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"No," she whispered. There was a pause, and she licked her lips to speak again. "But I'm glad I didn't lose you." The blood elf spun himself around to face her. The priestess's face was streaked with her tears, and he removed his plated glove to touch her. He ran his fingers along her jawline and chin, and turned her face up to his.

"Orlaith, you are the only female in Azeroth that got my attraction," he told her, and before she could answer, his powerful lips silenced hers. She trembled in his arms, as he tried to comfort her. He scooped her up in his arms, and leaned against a tree. There, in the forest of Ashenvale, Orlaith felt complete. It was the first time she had ever felt such a sensation, and she felt guilty that it was only after she aided her blood elf in combat against the Alliance. But Kay's embrace helped soothe the guilt she couldn't subdue on her own. At least, not without the caraway burnwine. She felt lucky, for he had told her she was the only one he was attracted to! But it wasn't exactly what she was looking for. Orlaith was looking for something more real to stand on. Right now, though, the priestess found comfort in his arms, as his soft, deep voice lulled her to sleep. Kay spent the whole night with her sleeping in his lap, and he sat awake, making sure she was alright through the night. Every time she stirred, he was there, ready for whatever she needed him to do. That night, he was fine with being a pillow.

Orlaith woke that morning to see the paladin still holding her from the night before. He had dozed off, but his face showed that he stayed up until the very early hours of the morning. She crawled off of his lap, trying not to disturb him, but the paladin's eyes flew open as he gripped his sword, ready for battle. The priestess kissed him on the cheek.

"Kay, it's just me," she said, as he relaxed. He groaned as he shifted his weight to stand up. "Did you stay awake all night?"

"Almost," he replied.

"I'm sorry," she kicked dirt over the small fire.

"I'm not," he rose from the ground and stretched out his back.

"We should get going," she informed him, shuddering with the morning chill. Also, with the thought of them separating.

"Lead the way," the paladin said, mounting up.

Kay rode beside her, as they entered the forest of Darkshore.

"Let's stop for a while," he suggested, and she nodded in agreement. He started to walk away from the path, and she followed him. Then, Kay grabbed her, and pinned her shoulders to a tree. He focused his gaze into her eyes, and she stared back, astonished.

"Orlaith, tell me this." His eyes narrowed and glowed with intensity. "And I want a strait answer this time. Will taking me to Darnassas truly bring you your everlasting happiness?" Orlaith stared back, her eyebrows turning up in deep concern. "I am not bringing this up because I fear the Alliance. Which I don't," he added. She nodded sheepishly. "Orlaith, if you believe bringing Alliance Justice to me will bring you peace, then I will follow you without question. If you believe this will bring you happiness, I will gladly sacrifice my life." The priestess felt her nose prickle, and her eyes started to sting. The paladin's expression softened, and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Orlaith let her head rest on the cold plate of his armor, and rested her hands over his large chest. Tears ran down her cheek and fell on the paladin's plated chest.

"There's no need to cry, sweetheart," he said, gently.

"Kay, I don't know any other way of life," she whispered in fear. "Do we have another option?" She looked up to him, her lips parted, her eyes desperate for answers. He smiled kindly at her, and used a finger to brush the white hair out of her face. The paladin suddenly frowned, and looked over his shoulder. He cursed, and let her go. He unsheathed his sword and stood ready to defend.

"We're surrounded," he growled. Orlaith withdrew her staff, and stood firmly with her feet planted apart, ready to fight as well. "Come out! We know you're here!" Kay shouted into the woods.

Slowly, night elf soldiers emerged from the darkness. Twenty at first, then thirty, and it turned to fifty soldiers. One stepped closer to them, and held iron cuffs to subdue their new prisoner. The male soldier spoke first.

"Good job, Priestess. We shall take the paladin into our custody." He made a motion with his hand, and then three hunters stepped out from the darkness, their crossbows and guns pointed directly to the paladin. "Stand down, Priestess," The soldier warned. Orlaith looked to the paladin for guidance, and he looked at her with his stern expression, waiting for her to make her move. She put her staff on her back, and stepped towards her comrades. She turned, and then watched as Kayalos sheathed his sword, and held out his arms. The priestess squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth, as she heard the iron clamp down over the paladin's arms. Tears spilled over her cheeks and she choked back a sob, praying softly to Elune for a miracle. However, she knew that this was all her fault. She selfishly lead him into danger, not wanting to let him go earlier. The troops moved out, escorting the captive to the boats. She followed behind, her heart heavy with shame and disappointment.

Once they were at Darkshore, she saw her brother standing at the inn's door, almost like he was waiting for her. The guards walked past the inn, and up to the docks, and Orlaith still trailed behind them. Kaliden walked to his sister and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You did the right thing, sis," the warrior said, giving her a tight squeeze.

"No, Kal," she whispered gently, watching them load up the paladin on the boat, escorting him down below. "I didn't."

Entering the city of Darnassas, she could see confetti being dropped from the trees, and her people all gathered around her. They all flooded her with questions, and some of them even thanked her. She leaned to her brother and whispered, "Please get me out of here." Her brother pushed the people aside gently but firmly, and led her up to their parent's home, where her mother and father greeted her. With a cake.

"Orlaith, we could not be prouder of you," her mother told her at the table, as they shared the cake.

"Yes, daughter, we are very happy for you," her father echoed, and put a hand on her head. The priestess just nodded at her parents with the same solemn face that had been plastered there for hours. All she could think about was where the paladin could be, and if he was okay. She squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, knowing that she was foolish for thinking that way. After all, she was the one who condemned him to death, by not making up her mind. She stood up from her seat.

"I'm going to bed," she announced, and spun around to her room. She collapsed on the bed and covered her face in her pillow. She screamed into her pillow as loud as she could, until screaming turned into horrible sounds of half-screaming and half-crying. She did this for hours, until she fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. While she was asleep, her brother opened the door into his sister's room. He watched her face in the moonlight, which was still warped into the saddest expression he had ever seen. He swallowed his own sadness from observing her, and he closed the door quietly behind him not to disturb her.

The next morning, Orlaith woke very early, before the sun was up. She refused to get out of her bed, and just rolled to her side, thinking of what her life was going to be like now. Orlaith had been dreading this since the moment the paladin first kissed her, and she realized her attraction to him. Did she really expect a future to come from this? Surely not at first, but the hope grew with each passing day she spent in the blood elf's company. She wished that she could just wander Azeroth with Kayalos, just following wherever he would go. She groaned a little at the thought of the paladin never being able to wander Azeroth again. Perhaps they would show mercy on him? _Fool! _Screamed in her mind as she blinked back tears.

"You were right, Kay," Orlaith said to the walls of her room. "Bringing you here did not make me happy. Not only did it not make me happy, but I think I'm worse off than before," she choked out through the lump in her throat. The paladin would parish, and it was her own fault. Her own selfish needs. What was this feeling of dread? She was shocked that she felt such impending doom with the death of the blood elf. This was the man that had killed her comrades, but yet everything she truly wanted would die with him. She gasped a little. There was no possible way. Absolutely no way. Did she love him? Had she fallen for the blood elf?

She swallowed the lump in her throat, and begged that it wasn't true. But it was the only logical explanation for why she was feeling as crummy as she was. And it explained why she only reacted to his touch alone, and his voice. She sobbed gently, for she dreaded that she would never hear that voice ever again. She thought of breaking into the dungeon to see him. _But what can I do? I'm just a healer! I don't even know where he is!_ She cursed. He could already be in Stormwind.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. Orlaith quickly wiped her eyes dry with her hand, and gained control of her emotions.

"Come in," she said in monotone, and the door creaked open. It was her brother.

"Um, Orlaith," he began, "High Priestess Whisperwind would like to see you in the temple. I'll take you." The snowy-haired priestess reluctantly left her bed, and went to her brother. "You're not going to clean up?" He asked, and Orlaith shook her head. "Okay," he shrugged, and they left the house and walked to the palace where Tyrande Whisperwind was. They dodged night elves in the street, praising Orlaith for protecting their city. Orlaith felt her heart sink further with every expression of gratitude. She breathed a sigh of relief once they reached the temple, and they walked up the curving ramp to where the High Priestess stood. Orlaith bowed with great respect, and she saw the High Priestess smile.

"My child," she began. "On behalf of Darnassas, we thank you for your loyal service."

"Thank you, my lady," Orlaith answered, but then she spoke before she could stop herself. "I was wondering, what is to become of the paladin, Kayalos?" The High Priestess's face grew stern.

"He is to await trial in Stormwind. He will stay here until we can move him to the stockades." Orlaith's eyes grew wide.

"He was only doing to us what we had done to his family." She shot out.

"Orlaith!" Kaliden chided.

"Kayalos was left for dead in his village in Eversong Woods. We slaughtered innocent civilians, my lady. I think we should be at trial, not him." She said, almost choking on her words to hide the secret of the scrolls. "Please, my lady," she bowed her head in desperation, "I beg you to show mercy on him."

"Orlaith! Are you daft?" Kaliden demanded. He turned to the High Priestess, "I apologize, my lady. She has been quite shaken since yesterday." Tyrande nodded in pity.

"Orlaith, my child," she said softly, "I am sorry, I understand your pain, and I wish I could help. Unfortunately, it is out of my hands now. The Alliance wants blood, his blood." The small priestess burst into tears, and bowed quickly before she ran out. She knew the High Priestess had to act in the Alliance's best interest, instead of her wishes, but she was still crushed and heartbroken. She heard her brother calling for her, but she kept running, hoping for some peace. She kept running, until she reached outside of the city towards Wellspring Lake. She ran to escape the citizens of Darnassas, her family, the secret of the scrolls, but she couldn't run away from her mind. She reached the water, and dove in. She sunk to the bottom where she stayed for a minute. _I don't deserve to live. _She scolded herself, but even she feared suicide. She swam to the surface, and dragged herself to the shore. She rolled on her back, looking to the ceiling of leaves the trees provided. Her home was beautiful, but she couldn't get the paladin out of her mind.

She thought of the first time he smiled at her, the first time they shared a kiss, and how she gave him her maidenhood. Orlaith felt that she could never forgive herself. She rolled to her side, and remembered how well he took care of her during her stay at Thunder Bluff, and the kindess of Amuuru and Akken. She shut her eyes as she realized that she had failed the shaman, who had wishes of her son and her to unite. It brought her just as much pain as losing Kayalos. She trailed off in her thoughts, praying to Elune for a miracle.

Kayalos started to come to, and felt intense pain in his jaw first. He started to reach for it, when his arms wouldn't move. He pulled harder, forcing his arms to obey, when he heard the clinking of iron chains. _Those bastards_, his arms were above his head, and he was standing against the rock of the dungeon. Well, he was standing now. While he was knocked out, he was being held up my the chains, dangling by his arms. He yawned, and his lips cracked, and the taste of blood filled his mouth. His lip ached, and he remembered once he got into the dungeon, the beatings began. The Alliance dogs wouldn't even let him defend himself. Once they clubbed him pretty good and fell to the ground, they started kicking him everywhere. The stomach, the face, nowhere was off-limits. Kay knew he wouldn't fight back anyway.

He wondered where Orlaith was at that very moment. She never gave him the strait answer he asked for. No matter, he would have to stay alive long enough to hear what she had to say. If she was happy, he was ready to die, and see his parents again. However, he felt a sense of dread sweep over him like a wave crashing down on him. He would have enjoyed spending much more of his time with the priestess. He even planned areas they could hide until the Alliance and Horde made peace, if it ever came in their lifetime. The dread in his gut grew, as he thought of the child that they never had a chance to bring into the world. He had never thought of having children before, but the thought of a family with the priestess brought comfort into his heart. He wanted the child to have his fighting spirit, but with Orlaith's gentle nature. And Kayalos knew he would protect both of them forever. Was he a fool for wishing such things? He didn't even know if the priestess wanted such things from him.

But he wanted it. He wanted to see her laughter again, and to hold her small, female body against his. And he wanted to be there with her until the of his days, and more importantly, not like this. He couldn't let it end like this. His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps down the hall of two men. The light of a torch approached, as he watched it grow lighter under the wooden door of his cell. Then he saw two pairs of feet stop at his door, and heard the turning of a key. Kayalos cursed. More beatings, or his trip to Stormwind? He preferred the beatings. The guards had told him of his fate while they wrecked havoc on his body. Nonetheless, he refused to show any weakness to those butchers. The door squeaked open, and Kayalos's eyes burned at the sight of the torch. Two night elves walked into his cell and closed the door behind him.

"Let's get this over with," the younger one said, "quickly." The older one approached him slowly, eyes intense with suspicion.

"Kayalos," the old night elf began in Orcish, "I am Orlaith's father." He pointed to the younger night elf, and said, "brother, Kaliden." The blood elf's mouth twitched, but he remained silent. "I speak little Orcish, and poorly. I must ask question." The paladin's eyes grew curious, as the old night elf searched his thoughts for the right words. Kayalos sighed and closed his eyes.

"Calm your thoughts, old man. I speak fluent Common." Usually the paladin would never let such secrets go, especially in the enemy's presence, but he was in a sympathetic mood. Most of his kindness was coming from his relation to the female he cared a great deal for.

"Good," Kaliden spoke up, "Then let me ask the question." The warrior rushed up to the paladin and got in his face. "Do you love my sister?" He glared. The paladin's eyes grew wild as he choked on air. _Well I guess I see where Orlaith gets her tact from_.

"Kaliden," his father barked, and the young warrior stood down. "Listen, please, paladin. My daughter, she's not well. She hasn't been well for years, but I see something inside her is crumbling. I believe something between you and her has happened, especially the way she defended you in front of the High Priestess."

"What?" Kayalos demanded, shocked.

"She begged for her to show mercy on you," Kaliden scoffed.

"Do not know what is going on, so we thought we would ask you a few questions." The old warrior said, "I've never seen my daughter so depressed before. Why is that? What happened?"

"I don't know, you should ask her," Kayalos rolled his eyes. He felt it wasn't her father's business, getting into her daughter's relations.

"He's asking you," Kaliden growled.

"You wanna let me down so I can show you what a little thing called 'manners' are?" Kayalos snarled.

"You sure picked the right time-" Kaliden stepped forward, fists clenched, ready for a good fight, when the old warrior stepped between them.

"Calm yourselves! Please. The guards could hear, and once they catch us down here, we'll be up on the wall with you. Listen, we want to help, paladin." The father said desperately. Kay froze. What on earth could an old man and one warrior accomplish?

"Kayalos," the old night elf began. "I need a serious answer from you. Please be honest." He took in a deep breath. "Are you in love with my daughter?"

"I'm not sure," he answered. "I care a great deal for her, though."

"Caring is not enough, paladin," the father spoke again, and then motioned for his son to follow him as they walked to the door. "Simply caring is not enough for you both to face the hatred of the Alliance and the Horde," he informed the paladin, right before closing the heavy wooden door behind him and locked it. Once again, the paladin was left alone in the dark with his thoughts. The blood elf clenched his fists, wishing for his freedom, just so he could ask Orlaith the same question.

Kaliden rode to his sister's favorite place in Teldrassil, the lake by the Oracle Glade. It was where she always retreated to when she was upset when they were kids. It was probably where she was hiding out now. The sparkle of the lake revealed itself as he grew closer, and he saw a figure lying in the sun. _Orlaith_, he dismounted and walked to the female. She was curled on her side, using her arm as a pillow, and staring into the light reflecting off of the water.

"Hey kiddo," Kaliden sat down, cross-legged beside her. "We know something's up." She didn't say anything. "He's still here, he's in the lower level in the dungeon." The corner of her mouth twitched. "Do you want to see him?" Orlaith's heart soared. She would gladly sacrafice all of the magic she possessed, just to be next to him for a few minutes. But, she had deeply betrayed him, and now he was facing a brutal death because of her.

"N-no," she whispered, choking back tears. Her vision went blurry, and her eyes stung viciously, for her constant tears had dried them out.

"Orlaith, seeing you like this is very painful for Mom and Dad," he put a hand on her head, and just rested it there, "as your brother, I want you to be happy. Whatever that is. We all feel the same way. We don't care what you do with your life, as long as your safe and happy."

"R-really Kal?" She asked, her voice broken up.

"Of course, Lai," he smiled at her. The priestess sat up, her legs curled beside her and leaning on one arm. She rubbed tears from her face with the sleeve of her robe.

"Even when I was in Outland all that time?" She asked, sheepishly. Kaliden frowned.

"What do you mean? When you stayed behind?" Orlaith nodded in response. "Why would you ask such a question? Of course we didn't care. Mom and Dad agreed with me, if you loved healing in Outland so much, what was so wrong with staying there?"

"I thought I was an embarrassment, because all the other families had sons and daughters bringing home such great stuff and stories."

"You honestly thought that for the past two years?" He demanded. The priestess bit her lip, and nodded. "How could you think we love you any less based on your rank?" Orlaith shrugged.

"Kayalos taught me to live for myself, and not regret it. I'm very thankful for that," she sighed. There was silence between the two, as they listened to the sounds of the forest.

"You love him, don't you?" Kaliden finally asked, the stern expression on his face as before when he asked Kayalos himself in the dungeon. Orlaith's eyes filled with tears again, and she nodded.

"Oh Kal," she burst into tears and grabbed her brother into a bear hug. She clung to him and sobbed. "I love him so much, I wish I could trade my life for his." She admitted.

"Come on," he picked her up as he stood. "We're going to see him tonight." Orlaith gasped.

"No! Please, I can't face him after this," she begged.

"Orlaith, you can't run from this. If you do, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Put away your pride for now, you need to meet with him. Let's get home, we can get Dad to come with us to let us in."

"I'm a wreck!" She tried one last excuse. Her brother smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

"You can easily fix that. Let's get you cleaned up." Kaliden led his little sister from her hiding place, and back into the city. Once they entered the house, her mother met them at the door.

"Orlaith, daughter," her mother began, "a funny little gnome has come by. He insists he knows you." The priestess raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"His name is Timer," her mother answered. Orlaith made out a weak smile.

"Yes, I know him. He built me the tools necessary of-" she stopped herself before she could finish her sentence. She swallowed her tears of emotion back and squeaked out the rest, "-capturing Kay."

"Well he's in the kitchen, and he's asking for you." Her mother nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen. Orlaith walked past her, and entered in the kitchen, to see her short friend sitting at one of the tables. When he saw her enter the room, he jumped down, clearly overjoyed in seeing her. She knelt down to his level, and hugged her friend gently.

"Timer," she smiled, as he pulled away to safe talking distance between them. "How did you get here?"

"I heard that a night elf had captured the dreaded paladin and brought him to Darnassas. I had to come and see you. You've been missing for weeks!" Timer rung his hands. "We all feared the worst."

"Oh," the priestess tried to think of a lie. She felt awful telling it to such a gentle and good friend. "Well, there was a few problems with the tracker."

"Really? Why didn't you come back?" Timer cocked his head. "I would've gladly fixed it."

"Well, um," she bit her lip, "see, I lost it, and I didn't want to, um, make you make another one," she looked around the room to try to add to the story. "And then I got lost in the Barrens, but luckily I just made my way through everything."

"Uh huh," the gnome searched her expression and knew immediately she wasn't telling the truth. "How 'bout them crocodiles?"

"Oh, jeez you will not believe how many I saw!" Orlaith lied through her teeth.

"Orlaith," Timer said slowly, "there are no crocodiles in the Barrens." The priestess started to shift her weight as she thought of one last lie.

"Oh well, that was because some of the beasts might have looked like them! But you're right." She shrugged, "No crocs in the Barrens." She smiled at him, nervously.

"Orlaith, please, I just want the truth. There are crocodiles in the Barrens, by the river. However, crocodiles are not the issue here. You're strait out lying to me." The gnome stared at his feet. "My family and I were worried sick." The priestess felt herself being eaten away with guilt.

"I'm sorry, Timer." She began, "I just," she thought of a good way to express what happened. Unfortunately, there was no good way of putting that she fell in love with the enemy. "The truth is your device worked great. I should return it to you, since it is your work." She stood up, and started to get it. "I'll go get it for you."

"Just wait a minute," the gnome's gaze turned harsh. The priestess froze in her tracks. "Now listen, I don't give two darns about what happened to the device. I just wanted the truth of how you were doing."

"Timer," Orlaith sat back down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I lost my temper," the gnome scratched at his head. "I just figured we should keep our friendship up."

"Oh, I would enjoy that-" she started to say.

"But, I see that there is something else nagging at you." He gently patted her hand. "I'm not insulted in the least, and I do wish you the best. My doors in Ironforge are always welcome to you." Then, the gnome stood on his tip-toes, kissed her on the forehead, and took his leave. He said his farewells to her mother, and left to the local inn. Inside the inn, the gnome searched through his bags, and pulled out the engagement ring he had in his bag. He stared at it and sighed. He felt foolish for coming, but it only enforced what he feared; rejection. The gnome packed up his bags and bought a ticket home. He truly did wish the night elf happiness, but it was clearly not with him.

The priestess paced in her room nervously, waiting for her brother to tell her it was dark and quiet enough to sneak outside to the Darnassas dungeons. The meeting with the gnome proved to herself how much she changed within the last few weeks. She fingered the tracking device that Timer made for her and set it inside a drawer. She checked the mirror one last time, and sighed. She had woven flowers into her hair, redefined her leaf tattoos under her eyes, washed all the dirt from her skin so it glittered, and she wore a white woolen dress that she made years ago when she first started tailoring. It was a little bigger than she remembered, but it still brought out her natural beauty. Orlaith moved to her bag, as she removed Kay's ring. She fingered it, and closed her eyes, and breathed in deeply. She remembered his warm smile, and her heart ached to be near him again. She wished to entwine her hand with his once again, and the thought brewed butterflies in her stomach. Her eyes snapped open as she decided that she had to tell him. Orlaith had to tell him exactly how he made her feel, even if he didn't return her favor. Her heart sank as she thought of the worst case scenario. "I'm waiting to be taken to my death, and you bring this up now? Silly girl!" She heard him snarl in her mind. Maybe she shouldn't tell him. Even if she told him how much she cared, would it make any difference in their situation? No. It was impossible for her to infiltrate the dungeon, especially with her brother and father standing right there, watching. She didn't even have the keys to get into his cell. A knock came to her door and she jumped a little.

"Lai?" She heard her father say behind the door, and he opened it, light flooding into her room. It was darker than she thought.

"Is it time?" She asked hurriedly. Her father nodded, and she saw her brother behind him arming himself. "We're not going to kill him?" She squeaked.

"No, dear," Her father answered. "It's just in case." Her brother nodded in agreement.

"Let's not waste any more time. They're in between shifts," Kaliden ordered. The priestess nodded, as they took their leave from the house.

Kayalos awoke to the sound of the key turning to his cell door. It swung open, and once again light flooded the room. He heard a woman's gasp and then light footsteps rushing towards him. _Orlaith_, he thought, and he suddenly felt his anxiety and despair dissolve from his system. Like all the weight he had was lifted, and the pain from his arms and wounds were gone. His eyes adjusted and grew wide, as he saw Orlaith standing before him, looking more breathtakingly stunning than ever before. But her face reflected deep despair, as she reached out and put a soft hand against his swollen cheekbone. Her hand glowed with light as he felt his pain dissipating.

"Kay," she whispered, "what did they do to you?" She moved her hand to his shoulder and it returned with glowing light. She was healing him, and doing a damned good job of it. He smiled inside, for this was coming strait from her soul.

"Oh, you know," he gave her his half-grin, "what the Alliance dogs do best." He saw her eyes fill up with tears. "Don't cry, don't you dare do it for me." He growled, eyes narrowing.

"I can't help it," she snapped, blinking back her tears. It felt so good to be with him again, even if they were arguing. She couldn't help but miss their arguing.

"How did you get here? More importantly what are you doing here?" He demanded, as she finished healing him. That's when she stood on her tip-toes, and threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He felt her shaking a little, and she pulled away a little, just to look into his eyes.

"I had to see you," she said desperately. He breathed out a small sigh.

"Yes, but how did you get here?" He asked again, and she turned towards the door, where her brother and father were giving them their privacy, and also standing watch for any coming guards.

"My family," she smiled, and then turned back to him and smiled. He stared into her glowing eyes, which had changed to happiness from a moment ago. His face softened into a smile, and couldn't resist capturing her lips into his. A feeling of power surged through him, and he pulled back, trying not to make her family feel strange. Orlaith trembled all over as she clung to him tighter.

"Kay," she started, "I needed to tell you something. Please, believe me," She released him, and stood back a little. She wrung her hands, and Kay saw that she was wearing his ring on her thumb.

"Go ahead. I'm listening."

"When you asked if bringing you to Darnassas would bring me peace and happiness," she silently prayed to Elune one last time that he would believe her, "I was about to say no." The paladin's eyes grew soft, and the ends of his lips curled up.

"I know," he said, reading her face. She was telling the truth. Orlaith's face lit up and she blinked back tears, as her heart filled with warmth and courage. She felt strong, and while she was on this high, she added:

"Kayalos, if I had gotten the chance back in the woods, I would have told you that I want to stay with you. Forever. To follow you to anywhere you would lead me." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Kay, I love you. You're the only one I could ever love. I want to say that to you every morning I wake up by your side, and every night I fall asleep by your side." The paladin's heart soared, as his arcane magic swelled around him. Softly, wind blew through her hair, as the iron shackles holding him to the wall groaned. The paladin squeezed his eyes shut, flexed his arms, and filled the halls with an earth-shaking roar. The iron shackles broke, and he fell to a knee. The priestess rushed to his side and put her hands on his shoulders, dropping to her knees.

"By Elune, are you okay?" She asked, and the paladin looked up at her with a fierce look in his glowing eyes. He grabbed her, holding her tightly.

"Orlaith, I accept that offer," he whispered into her long, elf ear. "As long as you're by my side, I can do anything. We can do anything." He pulled her back to see her face, which was full of hope, and love.

"Oh Kay, I love you." She said again, smiling.

"Orlaith, I love you, too," he replied, and he meant it, with every being of his soul. He captured her lips in his again, kissing her gently.

"I hate to break up the party, guys," Kaliden interrupted, and the two looked at him. "But we've got to go."

"What?" Orlaith stared at him blankly.

"Your mother and I gathered some of our savings together, and we paid off the boatman to take you guys to Darkshore." Her father said with a warm smile. Orlaith's jaw dropped.

"What? Why?" Orlaith jumped to her feet, and Kay rose to his feet. His legs ached, but he put it out of his mind.

"Dear," her father walked up to his daughter, "we want you to be happy. If being with Kayalos makes you happy, we want you to do it." He held her tightly, knowing he would probably never hug his daughter again in this world. He let her go, and he went to the blood elf, who held his hand out for the old night elf to shake it. The old warrior's face grew grim, but he accepted it. "Please take care of her." He whispered, before letting him go.

"You'll never have to worry about that, I promise you." Kayalos assured him. The night elf nodded.

"We have to go." Kaliden interrupted. "Now." The group gathered themselves up, and Kaliden locked the door behind them. They crept out silently, and exited the dungeon. Kaliden handed Kayalos his cloak. "So you're not sticking out," he grinned. The paladin took it, and covered his head. They quickly headed to the portal, and Orlaith looked back to her home, where she saw her mother in the window. Her mother nodded, and for the first time in a long time, her mother smiled at her daughter. Orlaith felt a rush of relief, and she nodded back. They entered the portal, and they were on the other side of Darnassas. They walked towards the docks, and Kaliden pulled a few bags out of a bush. Orlaith looked at her brother quizzically, but once they reached the docks, she understood.

"Here," Kaliden said, holding out the bags, and Orlaith took them from him. "It's weapons, some food and water, and some tools."

"And take this," her father said, holding out two small bags to Kayalos, "it should get you far enough until you can make some of your own." The paladin opened the bags, and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Old man, this is way too much," The paladin shot, and Orlaith looked over to see two full bags of gold pieces. The priestess gasped.

"How can we ever repay you?" Orlaith asked.

"Live a long, happy life. Give us grandchildren." Her father smiled, and held his daughter one last time before the boat came into sight.

"I will try to contact you," Kaliden said, as the priestess hugged her brother.

"Don't get in trouble," the priestess begged, before they quickly got on the boat. They waved goodbye as it pulled away from the dock towards Darkshore. Orlaith got her wish as she entwined her hand in the paladin's. He turned to her and kissed her on her nose.

"So, I guess we should get married now, huh?" He asked, smiling as he held her hand in his. Orlaith laughed, and threw her arms around his shoulders, and his arms wrapped around her curvy waist.

"Nothing would make me happier," the priestess replied, and she kissed her blood elf.


	8. Part 8: Epilogue

Kayalos entered the small abandoned house that he and his new wife resided in. The paladin returned with his catch of the day, barbed gill trout. Orlaith stood by the campfire in their cabin, poking the fire. He put his fish beside the fire, and walked up to her and stole a long, savory kiss from the ruby lips of his night elf female.

"Oh, I think we'll definitely stay together if you keep kissing me like that," she smiled warmly at her husband. Amuuru had met the two outside of Thunder Bluff, where she married them in the name of the Earth Mother, and blessed the marriage herself. Orlaith had tailored her own wedding dress in a few days, which was very plain, but very flattering. Akken attended their marriage on one of the high hills, and he congratulated his brother. Amuuru kissed her new daughter-in-law on the cheek, and presented her with an old necklace that belonged to Kay's mother. Of course the priestess cried when she received it, and she held the shaman tight. She prayed someday that the old shaman and her family could meet.

The priestess fingered the Ashen Band of Endless Might, which she wore around her neck as a wedding band. Her paladin husband helped her make the bed, as they got ready for another night together.

"So," his eyes flickered with fire, "are we going to have another sleepless night tonight?" The priestess giggled.

"Maybe, but we need to make sure I'm not running out of that potion Akken made to keep me from getting with child." The paladin scoffed.

"So what if you do," he smiled, laying down on the bed, and streched his arms behind his head. "But if you're not ready I'm okay with waiting." The priestess smiled as she joined him, resting her head on his strong chest.

"It's not that I'm not ready," she ran her fingers in a circle on his abs, "it's that we should wait a little, and see where we can find a place to settle down for a few years. A baby will need a least one year of us in one place." The paladin nodded.

"Azeroth also needs to be ready to let us live on our own."

"Live and let live is a hard lesson to learn," the priestess said slowly. "But there's already a start. Akken, Kaliden, Amuuru, and my Mom and Dad."

"But for now," he turned to his side, propped his head up with his arm, and put his free hand on her thigh, "I have you. And that's all I need." She smiled.

"I'm forever yours, Kay," she rolled her finger over his smooth and strong chin.

"I'll always protect and love you, Orlaith," he lowered his lips over hers, and let happiness take hold of his heart. All they needed was time, for their pure love could conquer whatever else was waiting for them.


End file.
